Burning Under Your Control
by Anom.Anom1
Summary: Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the other fic I've been talking about. It's set in series 3, roughly after Stuart comes in, but the fire hasn't happened.

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter one.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Embarrassed.

On opening her eyes, Rachel Mason awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. A second went by before it had hit her; she was naked. She had been in a foreign bed, naked, with an oh so familiar friend. Eddie Lawson. This was not happening. This couldn't happen, afterall she was a professional. A ringing sensation echoed throughout her ears which was accompanied by a thumping to her head. Great. An almighty hangover, and she desperately needed to find a way home.

Slowly and quietly sitting up, she swiftly brought her legs around to the edge of the bed. Before pursuing finding her clothing, she looked over her shoulder one last time. There he lay, sound asleep. He was rather handsome. However, this was not the time to start a saucy sexual relationship with her deputy. She winced as she thought about the fact that she was his boss. Focusing her eyes back on the wall, she cleared her conscience, or so she thought. Tiptoeing out of the room, she made the mistake of opening the door too quickly and with that the door clashed against the wall. She made her escape down the stairs and quickly dressed before making a mad dash for a taxi.

She had in fact, missed how a certain deputy of hers had been awake the whole time.

* * *

_It was getting late, nine o'clock to be precise and only a handful of the teachers were left in the pub. A Friday night, and it had become their weekly tradition. It had been a tough week with the inspections, and so, true to her word, Rachel had promised them a round or two on her. She just didn't quite prepare for the staff to be absolutely rat arsed two and a half hours in._

_She and Eddie had sat in their own little booth a few meters away from the rest of them. They'd had enough of Grantley's moaning and Steph's terrible karaoke. He'd sensed that she'd had enough, and so he wanted to convince her to stay. He had been feeling a strong attraction towards her for quite some time but hadn't really known how to approach it. He didn't want it to be whilst they were intoxicated, however it was the only time that she really let herself be free._

_He knew he had to act tonight, and fast. He could see her reaching for her coat and reacted quickly._

_'So Miss Mason, would you like another drink?', he questioned to make her spend at least another hour with him._

_'I think I best be going, it's definitely a taxi home for me', she laughed as she drank the last remains of her drink._

_'Go on Rach, let your hair down! Just one more..', whined Eddie as he stood ready to make the journey to the bar. He didn't really want to give her a choice._

_'Please?', he begged. She didn't like to say no to him, and so, she agreed to one more._

_'One more, and I mean it Eddie, that's it.'_

* * *

_Two hours later and here they were, drunk. One drink did in fact turn into five._

_Half nine soon came around, and Eddie and Rachel were ridiculously drunk. They also seemed to be the only last two standing. Grantley had dragged Steph in the taxi along with him an hour ago to save her from anymore embarrassment._

_The bell rang out for the last orders, and she felt a sudden urge to get home._

_'I def- .. definitely best .. go', she slurred as she looked for her bag. He laughed at her awful attempt to get up off the chair._

_'Need help?', he questioned grabbing her hands to help her up. He felt rather intoxicated too, just not quite reaching her level._

_'Thanks', she whispered. Finally getting herself sorted, she made her way to the doors. On approaching them, she felt the cold night air hit her skin. Oh dear God, it made her worse._

_'I've called a taxi. I think it's wise to get you home first', Eddie said as he pulled his coat tighter shielding him from the wind. Realistically, he wanted to pull her into him but didn't want to cross any boundaries._

_'Or ..', she began, watching as he took her words cautiously._

_'Or what?', he questioned with the slightest smirk emerging across his lips. He had known exactly what she had implied, and he thoroughly looked forward to the idea._

_'Or just one .. destination.'_

_'Miss Mason are you implying that we-'. Eddie had been playing dull, and they both knew that. And so, on that note, she pushed her finger to his lips. A slight 'shh' was all that was needed to silence him._

_Within seconds their lips found each other's, and they became so transfixed that they didn't see the taxi waiting for them. It was only when they heard the horn tooting that they quickly climbed in. They eagerly awaited their destination and decided that they would go to Eddie's as his house had been closer._

* * *

She sat at her kitchen bench pondering on the awful taxi journey home this morning. She was a grown woman who took pride on her level of professionalism, and yet only this morning she had done the walk of shame. She ran her fingers through her hair and breathed an almighty sigh before reaching for her glass of water. She'd had several painkillers, water and a nice hot shower, and yet this hangover still loomed.

Her phone started to vibrate, and she looked in horror when she saw his name appear.

Eddie.

She really didn't think now was the right time to talk about this. A sudden wave of nausea hit, and instantly she ran for the kitchen sink.

Great.

Just as she finished cleaning the remains in her sink-an experience she'd never forget- she heard another vibration from her phone. She sighed and walked over to reach it. It was him, again. She really felt a strong attraction for him and if she could, she'd be with him in an instant. This however was just never possible. She couldn't let him in and feared that she would tarnish him. She ignored him once more before her head found her hands.

Maybe she'd go for a lie down?  
Maybe she'd hide in her bed for the whole weekend?  
Maybe she'd book a trip away and never return?  
No.

She jumped as her doorbell rang, and curiosity washed over her. Placing her fingers around the lock, she gave herself a moment before swinging the door open. She stood bewildered and felt an urge of uncertainty fall upon her.

'Avoiding me?'. She sighed ever so slightly as he continued to look at her. She felt an almighty pressure to answer him and for once, she couldn't blame him.

'I'm not avoiding you, Eddie.'

Shit. Had it really been that obvious? He stood before her, hair untidy, clothes wrinkled but there was the desire to kiss him, again.

'I've rung you, twice', a sharp grunt echoed through his voice. He watched as her eyes shifted downwards as she desperately searched for an answer.

'I've been busy'.

That was an awful lie. She hadn't been busy at all. All morning she had been preoccupied with thoughts of him, well them, together. He shifted his feet slightly, and his hand landed on the frame of her door before he cleared his throat.

'Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for, Rach.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, I can't believe how many people have taken interest in this fic already! I really do thank you for reading and a big thank you to RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, fayeftvanity, Mrs Carmichael, Lynny, hannah5240 and the two guests for the reviews!

In this fic, nobody yet knows of Rachel's past and so it's all still to happen. Also, I've taken inspiration from a scene in series three for this chapter!  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control **

Chapter two.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Helpless.

The atmosphere held a thick and uneasy tension. A thousand questions swarmed their minds, and they were desperate to seek answers. She'd allowed him into her house on his request and hoped that he'd respect her boundaries and not cross that line, again. Eddie watched as she flicked the kettle and turned her back. Classic. She was desperate to avoid all eye contact. He wondered how he'd approach this.

'You left. This morning, you just left', he quizzed as he took a seat on one of her stools. He carefully let his eyes wander to her again and eagerly awaited her to answer.

She, however, unbeknown to him closed her eyes and took a long deep breath composing herself. She added the three sugars to his coffee-just how he liked it-and slowly forced her body to turn, greeting his presence.

'Paperwork. I er, I had paperwork-', she lied. She didn't dare to meet his gaze as she was certain that he'd crack her.

'Rachel', he interrupted as he brought his hands to his head in frustration.

'There's that meeting this week, and I-', Rachel began again.

'Rachel, stop it!', his voice heightened, and she sensed his anger. She became cautious to lie any longer. The room became quiet, and she didn't know whether to set her cup on the counter. She gave him a few moments to calm himself before she bravely carried on with her words.

'It was a mistake'. Her words cut him like a thousand knives and he almost knocked his coffee in anger. He stood and made his way to her kitchen door before turning to her.

'It wasn't a mistake to me, Rachel. Last night was more than just a one-night thing and you know that. I'll see you tomorrow.'

* * *

Eddie wandered the corridors before facing the dreaded meeting that awaited him. He couldn't think of anything worse than sitting next to her, knowing that she'd rejected him. He really thought she'd open up and trust him. He'd been wrong, and that had truly hurt him. Her words were a constant reminder that he was just a 'mistake', and she was damn sure to keep that going.

His hands brushed along her office door, and he sighed before opening it. He watched as she was oblivious to his presence. She was busy flying through paperwork, almost too engrossed to focus on anything else. He watched the way her pen stroked gently at the paper, how her hair fell and framed her face delicately and how she crinkled her brow at the odd thing that she did not understand. He was completely and utterly in love with her, and it frightened him. They were both brought crashing down as two voices filled the room, and she gave Eddie a small smile before inviting the staff in.

* * *

The senior staff meeting had always been interesting. With Steph, Tom, Eddie and Rachel gathered around a rather small table confined to a small space, well, it was bound to get claustrophobic. It really wasn't ideal. The last twenty-five minutes had been torturous. Steph, as usual, had picked up on the existing tension and couldn't help but cause a stir between her colleagues.

'The year eleven work experience, now I was thinking of shifting it a week earlier-', Rachel began looking between Steph and Tom, deliberately leaving Eddie out of view. Eddie, however, was more than eager to have his input and with that, he interrupted.

'No.', Eddie scolded. She felt his eyes on her, and within a split second she reciprocated.

'Excuse me?', Rachel demanded.

'It's the week we'd planned for the first set of mock exams. Mock exams are important', he explained annoyance etching in his tone.

'So is work experience, Eddie. These kids need to get out and experience-', Rachel argued, but just like clockwork, she was interrupted again.

'Exams get them jobs, Rachel', Eddie grunted whilst he looked to Tom for help.

'Look, er Rachel, there's a week after we get back from half term, why don't we do it then? At least the kids will be less likely to skive at the beginning of term', Tom tried to diffuse the disagreement from escalating any further. He looked to Steph who raised her eyebrows and folded her arms over.

'So, did you two stay long after me the other night?', Steph quizzed with a wry smile. Her question disturbed their disagreement and a heavy awkwardness surrounded them.

'We left after you, Steph', Eddie replied as he fiddled with his pen. A distraction was exactly what he needed to deter himself away from this conversation.

'Taxi home together was it?'. The words escaped her mouth and before she knew it, Rachel's eyes darted to her own and she knew she'd feel the headmistress' wrath.

'Steph, your role as a teacher here requires you to have an understanding of the business of the pupils. Mr Lawson and I however have no reason to share our business. Now please, do your job-'. Before Rachel could finish, there was a light knock at the door, and Bridget appeared with an announcement.

'Sorry Rachel, Mr Hordley is here to see you. I don't remember him being scheduled in?', Steph was glad for the interruption and spent no time at all making her quick escape from the office.

* * *

'I've got you the contract Stuart now please just leave', Rachel demanded as she glared at him. She watched as he started to jot something onto a piece of paper, and her heart thumped so quickly that she thought it might jump out from her skin.

'I need more from you', he calmly muttered before handing her the sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned his scribble, and she began to sweat.

'No Stuart, I won't do it.' Worry echoed in her tone and she began to panic.

'I will need more workers for this school, and you will supply me with some of them.', he explained rising to his feet ready to leave. He watched as she took a seat in her chair and studied the piece of paper.

'You already have Bolton. This isn't right Stuart!', she shouted. She felt sick to her stomach, and there was a sense of helplessness.

'Three workers and your secret stays safe for longer.'

* * *

Rain scattered along the windows and she felt the urge to let a tear or two fall, but she knew that wouldn't help. This school needed her, but Stuart had a hold over her that could ruin her within seconds. She often wondered how she'd got herself into this state. She had been desperate for help. She looked to the piece of paper that Stuart had handed her. She knew she had to do something. These kids would be destroyed if he were to control them. She couldn't allow it. She was their protector. She had let everybody down, and the worst part? She'd let Eddie down. He'd put so much trust into her and she'd abused that. She was brought from her trance by the sound of her phone.

Nigel. It was hardly the time for her to put on a front and act professional and composed, but she was still the headteacher after all and she had a job to fulfil. Hovering over the accept button, she took a second before clicking. In an instant she felt her stomach wash over.

_Nigel: Rachel, hi. Sorry to disturb you but I've had Stuart Hordley on the phone._

_Rachel: He's been on the phone?_

_Nigel: He's had a great idea. He's willing to offer another 3 part-time jobs to some pupils from the school. Now I think there are a few details to run over-_

_Rachel: Nigel, I really don't think it's the best idea. I mean I think we should wait a little while and see how Bolton gets on._

_Nigel: Well it's your decision Rachel, but I think it's a good idea. I'm down this week for that meeting, we can discuss it further then._

_Rachel: Okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye Nigel._

Her mind spiraled into overdrive and she screamed inside desperate for help. She found her handbag and swiftly made her way to the front doors. She had absolutely no idea where her legs had been taking her, but she allowed them to take her away from danger. Her actions had been observed by a certain deputy and his curiosity wouldn't allow her to just escape.

* * *

The swilling of the crimson liquid transfixed her into a different zone. She'd completely ran away from the troubles of the day and found herself drunkenly engrossed in a world that numbed her; it felt rather good. She had left the school half an hour early and in a quick manner found the bottle of red standing on her kitchen counter. Precisely one hour later and the bottle found itself empty, and she found herself, well, she found herself rather drunk. Her house had found a comfortable silence, and she felt safe, secure and far away from the harsh realities.

She picked up the last remains in her glass and before she could finish, she heard a loud thud on her door. Her body stiffened and her legs found a jelly like feeling. She quietly rested the glass back on the counter before turning to face the front door. Step by step, and she still couldn't distinguish who it could have been. It was only as she stood a few inches away that she recognised who it was. Eddie. This was almost like déjà vu. Throwing her head back and sighing, she wondered how she'd hide this. Her car had been parked outside and so she couldn't even pretend that she wasn't home. Looking to the mirror, she sorted her hair and wiped the black from her eyes. Slowly unlocking the door, she pulled it back only by a fraction. He stood before her again, concerned.

'Can you let me in please? I think we need to have a proper chat, don't you?', he demanded. She really couldn't let him in as she knew he'd see the empty bottle. Showing him her vulnerability wouldn't be ideal for the current situation. She glanced at him before shaking her head.

'Eddie, I'm not very well, I need to lie down. I'll talk to you tomorrow', she lied as she continued to hide behind the door.

'Now, Rachel', his voice shook with anger and she knew better than to irritate him further. Her thoughts returned to the empty bottle, and she fled from behind the door to quickly return to the kitchen. She could hear him letting himself in and closing the door. He'd found her hiding something in a cupboard and in an instant he heard a smash.

He looked to the ground before looking back to her. She'd been drinking. Sweat formed upon his forehead and he quickly grabbed her hand as she reached for the glass.

'Don't Rachel, you'll hurt yourself. Please, just go sit down', he told her as he checked her hand over for any traces of blood. She followed his request and sat herself down on one of the stools. She watched as he began to sweep the broken glass and use a tea towel to soak up the liquid.

'How much have you had?', he questioned as he looked up at her, concern once again visible.

'I- .. I.. just the glass', she spoke quietly, her lips quivering. He shook his head and placed the dust pan and brush down. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he continued to question her.

'Okay, next question ..', he paused wondering if the next question would trigger her. He had known that she'd probably drank the whole bottle, but this wasn't Rachel, and she wouldn't have just drank like that.

'Why did you leave school early?', he took a step closer before he could see her taking a deep breath. She had been shocked that he'd busted her.

'I told you, I .. I don't feel well', she answered as she got up off the stool making her way to the door. On making another step, she was stopped by him grabbing her arm. She could feel his pressure and knew he would not let her go on this one. He spun her gently to face him and for once, she didn't pull away.

'Please, no more lies Rachel. Just- .. I need to know what's going on', he whispered as she closed her eyes careful to not trap herself into letting him in.

'I can't, Eddie. I .. I can't drag you into this', she trembled as she felt herself starting to cry. He sensed this within seconds and pulled her close into him.

* * *

They sat for a little while in complete silence. Natural noises taking control and allowing them to comfort each other. They'd found their way to her living room, and she fell into the safety of her chair whilst he took comfort on her sofa. She knew he was there and at that very moment in time that's all she needed. It was only after ten minutes that she finally found her voice.

'I've been lying to you, Eddie', her voice was quiet, but it was steadily louder than the previous silence. She watched as his face washed over with confusion.

'Lying about what?', he asked gently. In all honesty, he felt a slight panic overwhelm him in fear that she was about to tell him something that he didn't want to hear.

There was, once again, a heavy silence, but he waited patiently. He wanted to give her the respect to tell him with as much dignity as she could.

'A few years ago, you know when I was young, I- .. I did something that I'm not proud of Eddie. I-', she took a heavy pause and wondered whether or not to continue. She felt a wave of sickness overcome her, and she knew he'd be angry, disappointed and many other things but she couldn't lie anymore. The lies were killing her, and he was the only one who could help her. She cleared her throat, and continued.

'I, well I .. I slept with men for money.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, can I just say I'm still in shock at the amount of reviews I've had for this! Many thanks to everyone still reading, and a big thank you to hannah5240, RachelMasonFan39, fayeftvanity, Mrs Carmichael, Lynny, LittleH12, FaeMelody, schefflera and the lovely guest!

Please enjoy.

** Burning under your control **

Chapter three.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Frustrated.

His world had completely fallen apart from one sentence. There was no longer any light, only the deep blackening hole that swallowed him. He'd spent minutes trying to digest her words and paced up and down the length of her living room. He wanted to have an understanding but he couldn't bring himself to use his words. A numbing sensation took over his body, and he brought his hands to his head. Then, in one split second, he looked to her and he felt regret. She'd opened her world to him and that was something that he'd craved for and now he was doing exactly as she hoped he wouldn't do.

'Eddie, say something, please?', Rachel begged as she nervously watched the scene unfold in front of her. She could see him shake his head and disapprove of her choice of words. In a panic, she stood and made her way to him in hope to salvage the friendship that they shared.

'I need to go', Eddie said alarmingly. As he left the room, she heard her front door slam with an almighty force and she fell back into the comfort of her chair. There was a stabbing pain to her chest, and she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

The slightest speck of light peaked through her curtains, and she woke to find herself still on the chair. She had fallen asleep and her whole body ached from both the aftermath of last night and the position that she had fallen asleep in. Her thoughts suddenly returned to not only Eddie but the fact that she did in fact have work, and she was unaware of the time. She jolted at the thought of possibly being late and quickly approached the clock in the hall to see that she had just enough to time to make it to school. Being on time, however, would be the last of her worries.

* * *

Eddie had been pondering over last nights events for hours. It was rather unusual for him, but this morning he'd come into school an hour earlier just to see her, again. The last hour had felt like three and she was still not here. A sick feeling brewed within him and he thought the worst. From all the time that he had known her, she was never one to be late.

A minute ticked by, and another, and then another. Before long the school bell signaled the start of lessons, and she still hadn't arrived.

* * *

It had been exactly 9:30 before she had driven her car into the school gates. She had been cursing the whole journey as she'd forgotten about the morning traffic. On finding the nearest parking space, she hastily made her way to her office and hoped that she'd make the journey with no further disruptions.

Much to her advantage, Rachel had successfully made the destination seeing no one. She felt out of sought and even her basic routine felt dominated by her rushed morning. She reached the door to her office and upon opening, she gasped before her whole body froze. Here he was, in _her_ office, sitting in _her_ chair. A little silence overthrew them for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. She felt her stomach somersault in fear of what he would say.

'Right', Eddie started as he kept a comfortable distance away from her. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to make the situation anymore complicated. Eddie wanted her but now really wasn't the time.

'I'm sorry, Eddie', she quietly spoke as she looked to him with sadness etching into her eyes. He watched as she trembled and nervously awaited his reaction to her apology. He, however, dismissed this and wanted reassurance that she was okay.

'How are you today?', Eddie asked as he pulled back her chair and stood. He watched as she flinched remembering the fine details from the night before. It was the pain stricken flash of emotion that caught him and he felt guilty.

'I'm okay', she whispered. He knew she was not okay. She looked exhausted and her stained lips held a strong indicator of her choice of drink from the night before. He took a few steps maneuvering himself from the side of her desk to the front, perching himself a seat on the edge.

'Have you slept?', he questioned gently as he watched her look away dismissively.

'A little. Eddie, look, I- .. I just', she began but failed to make sense of her words. The room found an uncomfortable silence, and honestly she wanted to run.

'That night, me and you, is that why you left in the morning?', desperately asking, Eddie took two steps closer to her. It had been a bold question to ask, but he needed to know.

'Eddie, I don't want to taint you. I-', she didn't have time to finish as a sharp interruption didn't give her the chance. A rather flustered Tom appeared at her doorway.

'Er sorry, Rachel it's the boys toilets, they've flooded again', Tom waffled as he looked between the pair. He'd known of the ongoing tension and felt rather awkward.

'Not again, you can't be serious?! Great. Eddie, can you please find out who's doing it?', Rachel asked diving straight back into her authoritative mode. This conversation was far from over, and at some point, they'd have to face it.

* * *

It took Eddie thirty seconds to reach Steph's classroom. On arriving, he searched the room for the culprit. It didn't take long before he sourced him out. Barging open the door, he alerted the pupils he was most definitely in a foul mood.

'Smilie, outside now!', Eddie roared as he glared at Bolton. A light snigger was enough to confirm that Eddie's assumptions were right. A slow and relaxed walk was enough to make Eddie's blood boil, this boy knew exactly what buttons to press. He had been so close to cracking Rachel, and once again, he'd been interrupted and by God he'd had enough.

'Boys toilets', Eddie said bluntly. It wasn't a question and Bolton was well aware. The teenage boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and gazed at his rather scuffed trainers. Annoyingly to Eddie, his smirk returned, and he was almost on the verge of collapsing with laughter.

'Think it's funny, do you?! We'll see what your mum says! Come on, move it!'. On charging Bolton down the corridor, Eddie's thoughts returned to the Bolton's behaviour and wondered how he could have taken so many steps backwards. He was rapidly becoming the person he used to be, and it had become apparent since he'd started his new job with Hordley.

* * *

Footsteps echoed the outer part of Rachel's office, and she half hoped they'd belonged to Eddie. She wanted to continue their conversation, to mend the broken mess and most importantly, she wanted her friend back. Unfortunately for her, it was Candice, and she sighed quietly before putting on a smiling front.

'Sorry, can I 'ave a word?', Candice asked walking into Rachel's office without an answer first.

'Sure Candice, what is it?', quizzed Rachel as she set the files she'd been looking through on her desk. She gave Candice her full attention as she focused.

'Our Bolton, I've told him he has to quit job, you know, after the toilets. He's been a little s- ... well you know what after starting that flaming job', Candice drained on. The sick feeling that Rachel had experienced earlier had returned and without having a minute to think, she interrupted. 'Candice, I really don't think-'.

'I've told him his behaviour needs to change, he ain't going back until he sorts himself out'. Within an instant, Candice had walked out of the office leaving Rachel reeling from her announcement.

Two minutes. It had only been two minutes since Candice had left before her phone buzzed. She knew exactly who it would be and wished after opening it she hadn't.

_Fix it or things will get messy for you. Stuart._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to everyone still reading and a massive thank you to hannah5240, Mrs Carmichael, Lynny, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12 and the lovely guest!

I'm bloody mean I know.

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter four.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Terrified.

_The hurling rain lashed as she ran, battering her cold and tiring body. Her sudden gasps alarming her that she couldn't carry on. One more step. It had only taken one more step before she completely collapsed, her body screaming to be freed. Darkness overcame her, and she slowly lost consciousness._

Jolting from her nightmare, she awoke to the hammering beat of her heart. Sweat accumulating on her forehead as her panting was desperate to stabilise. Stuart. He'd gotten to her, under her skin, he was in her blood.

After five minutes, she felt like she could breathe again. She found the strength to bring herself out of bed and into her bathroom. On looking at her reflection in the mirror, she'd found the hard realisation that she wasn't who she once was. The glow that had radiated throughout her had become dull, her determination was rapidly falling and her smile had become lost amongst the worry. Splashing at her cheeks a few times and applying minimal make-up, she decided that it would have to do. She dragged herself to her kitchen to fetch a coffee before leaving for the day, and she sighed heavily before looking to the clock.

Panic. It had happened again. She found her breathing tighten and her whole body found an uncomfortable level of adrenaline. She remembered to keep her body grounded, and to concentrate on her breathing. Luckily, this time she could save herself. Yet she didn't have time to be afraid, she had to protect _her_ children.

* * *

Ten o'clock exactly. In moments to come, Nigel would walk through the main doors to greet her, to praise her, to guide her and to convince her.

Thirty seconds. She'd ran through every scenario in her head. Every inch of torment left inside her rattled against her thoughts. Her confidence had hit an all-time low, and she needed Eddie. He, however, had to sit with Bolton in the cooler whilst he continued to joke of his actions. Eddie had a responsibility, and deep down, she wished it would be her.

Three seconds, two seconds .. and finally he was here. Putting on her biggest smile and her bravest face, she was ready. Upon entering the main doors, she shook his hand and embraced her professionalism.

'Hi Nigel', she greeted respectively. She observed him as he returned her smile and watched as the children made their way to their next lessons. The energy was overwhelming, but he was used to that.

'Rachel, hello', Nigel acknowledged. Not one to waste time, she quickly announced that they were to make the journey to her office.

* * *

After countless minutes of streaming through her notes, she had half hoped that he would have forgotten about their conversation over the phone. Rapidly wanting to tie the meeting up, she began to tidy away her notes. On watching her, Nigel could sense that she was eager to finish. Afraid of missing the opportunity for the school, he quickly intervened.

'Rachel, I believe this conversation I had with Mr Hordley, he seems very interested to give these kids a chance', he spoke, and she suddenly stopped packing away her materials. Dread flashed upon her, and she wished he hadn't had brought it up.

'Don't you think we should keep it separate Nigel. I mean we appreciate the work he's doing but I don't think he's- ... I mean Bolton, his behaviour, it's been different since he started there-', she didn't get the opportunity to finish her argument as he interrupted.

'I believe the boy's mother, Candice is it? She has done a little phoning around as she claims he hasn't been paid yet. Mr Hordley informs us it's just a mix up, and so it will be sorted. But we will do a little research before we give the kids this opportunity, don't worry'. His reassurance wouldn't be enough to make it better. This was getting out of hand and Stuart would be reeling. This was not okay.

'Research?', she choked, resting her hands on her desk for further support. She was almost sure she was close to fainting.

'Now that it affects the pupils, I have an obligation to make sure everything is legitimate. Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. Now I've got to go, but I'll be in touch. Goodbye Rachel.'

* * *

A chilling sensation scattered along her spine and despite her best efforts, she couldn't think of anything but Nigel's words. She sat in her chair, head in her hands and desperately searched for a resolution. On looking up, she found him watching her. This couldn't have been timed more poorly.

'Hi', Rachel spoke gently, as she watched him take a seat across from her. She couldn't read him and it infuriated her. She was unsure of his feelings, thoughts and whether he wanted to continue their conversation that had been hanging for days. He watched as she delicately placed her pen on the desk and took a moment to study him. He knew exactly what she was doing, and honestly he didn't mind. He was happy to have her attention.

'So, how did it go with Nigel?', Eddie questioned as he leaned forward in the chair. He wanted to mimic her level of commitment to this conversation. She was making him her priority, and so she deserved it in return.

'Good', she responded. He didn't know whether she was tired or if she just didn't want to talk. This wasn't like her, and although they'd had a few interesting days, he still knew her.

'Rachel?'

'Yes Eddie?', she firmly answered, and from her reply, he changed tactics. This wouldn't be the way to understand her sadness, but he wanted her to know of his sincerity.

'I'm sorry. Im sorry for the way I .. you know ..', he stopped. He could have sworn that her eyes pleaded for more, and so, he gave her that.

'Acted about the situation. It was .. well it was a lot to take in', he declared, once again looking for confirmation that she was still willing to have this conversation. It was never his intention to hurt her or upset her. His feelings for her hadn't changed since that day, but he wanted to respect their friendship before anything else.

'I know', she whispered, her eyes darting to meet the floor.

'I'd like to talk later, the pub or maybe my house, not anything like that Rach I swear, I just want to understand. Please just let me help you', he begged. Slowly she met his eyes, and she could have cried at his determination to save her from anymore sadness. In that moment, she clasped her hand around his and nodded lightly confirming that she would meet him. She wanted him to understand.

* * *

Lights off. Laptop away. Office locked. She was more than happy to be leaving. On walking the empty corridors she began to wonder how they'd start their road to recovery. Would she be okay? Would he be okay? Would they be okay?

The cold air hit as she swung open the door allowing her to find that sense of freedom. She was going to him, and quickly. No words could justify how she was feeling. She had much to tell him but she couldn't bear the thought of him getting angry.

On approaching her car, she swiftly opened the boot to place her bag inside. Oddly, just as she was closing up, she felt an unusual presence behind her. In all of three seconds, she was dragged to an unknown car. Her screams muffled, and her belongings detached; she felt weak and dominated. With almighty force, she struggled to break free, and instantly she knew she was trapped. He'd got her this time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This scene contains a rather sensitive subject and so I warn you before reading. Thank you all for reading and an enormous thank you to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, fayeftvanity, Lynny, wrprincess, LittleH12, hannah5240 and the two lovely guests for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter five.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Alarmed.

_I'd like to tell the kids I'm sorry._  
_I'd like to tell Bolton that I'm sorry that I failed him._  
_I'd like to tell Eddie that I'm sorry that I abused his trust and that I love him._

* * *

Ninety seconds and her body had been still the entire time. She could hear his breathing get louder and louder, he was infuriated, and she knew exactly why. He picked up a little extra speed, and on doing so she closed her eyes begging for someone to save her. She came crashing down from her distraction by him sniggering. On opening her eyes once more, he began to antagonize her further.

'Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with f', he laughed watching how his torment was terrorizing her. He shifted the car turning a sharp left, and she held the handle for dear life.

'Stuart, please just let me go .. please', without realising, Rachel's begging was satisfying Stuart even more. The soft cry that admitted from her pleased him immensely and he carried on with his spiteful game.

'F is for fear .. that's what's on your face, Amanda', elaborating on Amanda, he changed his tone and became harsh and she dared not reply. She remained silent and grabbed at her seat for some stability.

'I told you to fix it', he demanded, his voice rising and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

'Stuart, I-'

A sharp turn, an alarming scream and a force to her body like she'd never imagined. Life flashed before her eyes and a darkness welcomed her for a short while after.

* * *

Eddie sat waiting patiently in the pub, just like they'd sat before. His mind going into overdrive at the thought of finally having this conversation once and for all. He desperately wanted to forget her past, to move on, to explore a future with her. His body was slumped over in the chair, and he glided his hand down his pint glass once more before looking over to her still full glass of merlot, it was disappointingly untouched. She had been running twenty minutes late, and he couldn't help but feel concerned.

* * *

Glass scattered amongst them, and the drivers side mangled metal exterior found its way entwined with a large tree trunk. Droplets of blood spotted the dashboard and a quiet eerie atmosphere added to the horror scene. Slowly awaking, she found the strength to turn her head to look at him. Letting out a small gasp, she almost hyperventilated. He was bleeding uncontrollably, and his skin became pale and clammy whilst his breathing became shallower. Hemorrhagic shock. There was something piercing into him. He began to lose consciousness and the adrenaline in her body demanded that she ran. Stuart was dying, and she needed to leave. With her hand shaking uncontrollably, she used her strength to push the door open. As she turned her back, she felt his hand squeeze her arm.

'Help me', he begged quietly not finding the strength to talk anymore. She took one last look at him, moved his hand and found her legs.

'I .. I'm going to get help'.

She most definitely would not get help. As she stood, she almost collapsed in pain and she held onto the nearest thing to stop her from falling. She gave herself a moment before the adrenaline kicked back in. It was sirens, many of them, and she needed to run, quickly.

* * *

Upon believing that something must have caused her delay, he left their drinks behind and made his way to the school to hunt for her. As he arrived, he sighed to see her car still parked in the same position as it had been a few hours earlier. He experienced disappointment run through his body, and he felt anger towards her cowardly act. She shouldn't have lied if she had no intention to meet him.

He pulled up alongside her and noticed that she wasn't in the car. He thought she must have been hiding away in the office, however on looking over, he found the main doors locked. Investigating further, he opened his door and didn't make more than a few yards before spotting something at his feet. Bending down, he reached for the item and in an instant he panicked. Her keys, they'd been dropped, and she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The hurling rain lashed as she ran, battering her cold and tiring body. Her sudden gasps alarming her that she couldn't carry on. One more step. It had only taken one more step before she completely collapsed, her body screaming to be freed. Darkness overcame her, and she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

'Hello, yes ambulance .. it's a woman she's unconscious in .. she's in a ditch. There's blood I- I'm not sure where from. She's cold. Oh my God I don't know if she's even alive, help, please help.'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been really working on this chapter, and I'm still not 100% happy but here goes! I'm not a doctor, I do work in a hospital but that's as far as it stretches. I worry that the terminology isn't correct and that it hasn't done the scene justice. Anyway, thank you to Mrs Carmichael, hannah5240, RachelMasonFan39, FaeMelody, fayeftvanity, Lynny, LittleH12 and the two lovely guests for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter six.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Powerless.

'Female. Possibly mid 30's. Found unconscious in a ditch. We've stabilised her breathing for now. Low blood pressure, 68/42. Fatal internal bleed suspected.'

* * *

_A light welcomes me as I am lifted from this deep dark blackening hole. I can feel a presence rising my soul to see the end. I am yet unknown to see what the end is like, maybe it's a beautiful, peaceful world that beckons me? I wonder if I'll feel free? I wonder if it will be good to me? I wonder if Eddie will join me one day?_

* * *

Grey clouds loomed, and the rain threatened to break through. Five million questions swarmed him. He took a moment to wonder how her keys ended up on the floor, but it didn't take long before his gut told him it wouldn't be a positive outcome. He knew he had to act fast if there was any hope in finding her. Reaching inside his pocket, he found his phone. Whether it was a coincidence or a sign, an unknown number flashed across his screen, and he pressed accept whilst waiting in anticipation.

'Mr Lawson. I'm sorry to disturb you however as you're listed as the next of kin, I have some news. I need you to come down to The Royal Oldham Hospital. It's Rachel Mason, there's been an emergency.'

* * *

Eyes open, sweaty palms and his heart raced. They'd found her. They'd found Rachel. An usual route that he was driving and yet he found it quicker than he thought he would. The true extent of her injuries hadn't yet been disclosed, and he found himself guessing the whole journey.

The uncertainty of her life caused him distress and panic, and he regretted everytime he walked away from her. Just maybe, he could have saved her.

In all of two minutes, he'd found a parking space, bought an overpriced carpark ticket and found the main reception. On running to the desk, he watched as the receptionist chatted away on the phone, and so he wasted no time. Clearing his throat and glaring at her, he made his presence known.

'I'm here to see Rachel, Rachel Mason', he demanded. Eddie had never normally been this rude, however just this once, he would do anything to find her, quickly. Ending her call, she glared back at him.

'And you are?', she questioned, folding her arms. She watched as he began to sweat at her question.

'Eddie L- ... I'm her husband', he lied. It had loomed on him that as part of the confidentiality law that she might refuse him. Although he had been listed as her next of kin, he didn't want to waste anymore time trying to convince her. He was unsure if she'd believe him, but she didn't question anymore. Spending a few moments tapping away at her keyboard, she found the patient in question and had a location.

'She's in ICU. Its Ward T1 and it's on the second floor.'

* * *

Rushing to the elevator, he kept repeating her words over and over 'Ward T1, Second Floor'. His fingertip smashed against the button furiously before he decided that it was taking too long. Making an immediate decision, he raced for the stairs.

_Ward T1, Second Floor._  
_Ward T1, Second Floor._  
_Ward T1, Second Floor._

Pushing open the double doors, his eyes scanned for the signs. The world raced around him and silence fell. He identified the sign pointing to the ward he needed. Stumbling across a nurse who was just about to enter, he quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her entrance.

'Hi, I'm here to see Rachel Mason, I'm her husband', he blurted. His body trembling with anticipation wondering if she'd let him in. The nurse however nodded and pulled him to one side acknowledging his current state.

'We'd like her to have as much rest as possible. One of our doctors decided to undergo emergency surgery, and so there was no CT Scan. She had internal bleeding and so that's why she was found unconscious. Her blood pressure was extremely low and upon waking briefly, she woke in a confused state.', the nurse stopped for a few seconds. Eddie had difficulty taking in this new information, and he became pale and confused. Still, she had to continue.

'The internal bleeding seems to be the consequence of blunt force trauma. We're still yet waiting on other test results. Normally something like this would be from an accident to-', she didn't have the chance to finish before he interrupted.

'Accident?', he questioned in disbelief.

'Possibly a car accident.'

'A car accident? But ...?', it was at this moment that absolutely nothing made sense and the severity of her injuries were looming over him. He suddenly realised that the state he might find her in would be far worse than he initially thought. She studied him for a few moments before bringing him from his thoughts.

'Can you please ensure that you use the hand sanitizer provided before coming in?'.

* * *

He almost broke down at the scene unfolded to him. She was there. The colour stripped from her face, the many cuts that pierced her body, the bruises that shadowed her. She had become unrecognisable.

He swallowed lightly before making his way to the chair next to her bed. On stepping closer, he found the pain unbearable and felt a small tear stain his cheek. His hand clasped hers, and he brought it to his lips before gently kissing it. She wasn't his, but that didn't matter. He had a duty to look after her. Holding her hand, he brought his other to her face before running his thumb slightly along her cheek.

'I'm sorry, Rach.'

* * *

Disinfectant. Ticking from a clock. Four white clinical looking walls. Repetitive sounds from the many machines. She'd woke in the Royal Oldham Hospital. A wave of nausea crept up on her and it was a reminder that this was far from over. Her body ached, and it alerted her how much damage she had done to herself. She felt a presence to the side of her, and in a panic, she jumped. Upon realising just who the visitor was, her heart rate regulated. He was resting peacefully in the chair, and she took a few seconds to admire him before she realised he must have known. She watched as his eyes flickered, and on waking he quickly acknowledged that she was awake, finally.

'Rachel, you're awake!', he gasped.

'Eddie?', her voice sounded croaky, and he knew that the drugs would cause terrible side effects.

'It's okay', he consoled before grabbing her hand reassuring her that everything was okay. Rachel however, decided that she wanted to test the full extent of her injuries. On trying to pull her body from the bed, Eddie acted quickly.

'Rachel stop, lie down', he demanded sternly. Admitting defeat, she allowed her body to retreat back to the confines of her bed. Wincing at the pain her movement caused, she hoped Eddie hadn't caught her and knew if she had any hope of leaving here then she had to pretend she was okay.

Silence fell upon them for a short while and the underlying issue was taking its toll on Eddie. He didn't want to upset her further or pester her for answers she wasn't ready to answer, but this was important. Finding the silence too much, he tested the waters.

'How did you end up in his car?', the question hit her, and she suddenly knew that he wanted answers.

'He .. he grabbed me, my bag, I- ... he was behind me, I was putting things in my car. I knew he was behind me, Eddie', there was fear to her tone. He knew something like this wouldn't just go away, and that the consequences would be huge. He struggled to use his words, and so she continued.

'Eddie, there's something I need to tell you ..', before she could say anymore, he interrupted her realising that this was about to get more complex.

'What is it?', he quizzed.

'There was a crash ..', she began. Her eyes shadowing with fear once again. On hearing her words, he moved his body closer to hers understanding that she wanted to keep it between them. Unsure whether she wanted to keep eye contact, she looked down before finally telling him the truth. A truth that would hard for him to digest, or so she thought anyway.

'I .. I left him to die .. in the car, I left him to die.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A big thank you to everyone still reading and a massive thank you to Mrs Carmichael, FaeMelody, LittleH12, RachelMasonFan39, hannah5240, fayeftvanity and the lovely guest for the reviews.

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter seven.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Guilty.

An echoing of her words rang through him, and he was unsure how he should respond. This new information would help solve just how she ended up with the injuries, however he wasn't prepared for this. Stuart had purposely antagonized her, and although he may be dead, it infuriated Eddie.

He pondered on how to answer her, but he thought there was something far more important. This was only the beginning of events and he still had a lot to learn. Instead of running away, he wanted to understand, and so that's what he did.

'Did he, you know, hurt you?', he asked quietly. Disgust visible in voice, and yet, it wasn't at her, it was at what Stuart might have done to her.

'No', her reply was quick. She knew exactly what he had meant. She understood that it could have been his intention if they hadn't had crashed but it was something that she just couldn't stomach the thought of.

'How did he crash the car?' Eddie questioned, although still careful not to forcefully intrude and ask too many questions. Desperately he wanted to know everything, but in her own time of course.

'He lost control of the car, he was speeding, we .. the tree, it crashed into a tree. He asked me to get- .. he was bleeding, and he asked me to get help and I just-', she struggled to get her words out through all the tears. She brought her hands to her face to shelter her emotions. She didn't want Eddie to see her as vulnerable as this. Her cries alarmed him and whether it be his nature or the love that he had for her, he felt a strong desire to look after her.

'Rachel, listen to me, this was not your fault', he pleaded for her to listen. Snatching her hand away from her face, he gave it a light squeeze and reassured her. She gave him a warm smile through her tears to thank him and then silence fell again, however it wasn't long before Eddie spoke once more.

'He deserved it'. An awkward atmosphere surrounded them, and although they had both hoped that he would never resurface, they could hardly rejoice at the thought of him lying stone cold dead in a car.

Rachel could see the anger rising throughout Eddie, and it was her turn to reassure him it was okay, and that she'd be okay.

Within an instant a nurse came charging over abruptly, interrupting their moment. She looked between them and addressed that visiting times were over for the day.

'Miss Mason, I'm afraid your husband will have to leave', she told them whilst fiddling with Rachel's notes. On hearing the word 'husband', Rachel looked to Eddie confused and unable to understand why she would address him with that title. He looked a little red in the face and Rachel couldn't help but laugh slightly at his embarrassment. It had shown her however, the extent of how much he really cared for her.

'So what will happen now?', Eddie quizzed trying to change the subject quickly and hoping it would save him from any more embarrassment.

'A member of staff will be with you shortly and you'll be wheeled down to the radiology department and there we'll be able to do even more tests to determine what other injuries you have sustained. It'll also give us insight whether the internal bleeding has fully stopped'. Rachel nodded slowly at the instructions given and took in a deep breath before she felt Eddie squeeze her hand once more.

* * *

On leaving the hospital, he stood outside for a while. Since he had been inside, darkness had arrived and the evening was drawing in. He wondered how he'd sleep tonight knowing that she was here. Knowing that she'd be fretting over something that she should have never felt guilt for. Knowing that he could still be alive, and she'd be alone. As far as Eddie knew, they could have moved her or discharged her and she'd be too proud to ask him to fetch her. He worried for her.

* * *

After endless hours of laying in the same position, she was glad to be moving elsewhere that morning. ICU had been nothing short of intense, and although she wasn't able to go home, it was one step closer. Countless tests had confirmed that she had in fact suffered three broken ribs on top of all the bruising and internal bleed.

* * *

Upon entering the school, he felt as though today would be a challenge. The school was in his hands and he would do a damn good job at making sure that she didn't have to come back to a mess and even more stress.

Climbing the stairs, he made his way to the staff room. He had been running late, and knew that he had a responsibility to tell the staff of Rachel's absence, although he would tell a small white lie to protect her. Pushing open the door, his eyes were drawn to the front page of the Rochdale Observer that Tom had been reading.

_**MAN KILLED AFTER CAR COLLIDED WITH TREE**_

Stuart was dead. He didn't need to read the gory details. _He was dead_. Inside he felt relief sweep over him for Rachel and himself. However, the guilt that she'd feel would now only escalate, and he didn't want that for her. She'd be tainted with the memories of him asking her to save him. He didn't deserve to be saved and she sure as hell didn't deserve to be put in that position. Then it clicked that surely after a short time, the media would name him and the questions would swoop in. He wouldn't want to lie, but he had to. He'd say he had no idea, and carry on with his day-to-day duties. She however, wouldn't only have the staff to deal with, but the harsh reality of the police. They'd already had their trip to see her whilst she laid unconscious. Understandingly they wanted to find out what had happened to her, but it was complicated.

Lifting him from his worries, he could hear Tom acknowledging his silence.

'Eddie, you alright mate?', Tom asked as he picked his mug up from the table closing the newspaper.

'Uh .. yeah sorry Tom. Listen, Rachel .. she's phoned me this morning. She's not well, a bug I think. So it looks like I will be running this place for a while', announced Eddie, placing one hand in his pocket whilst his other clasped onto the rather old and battered-looking briefcase.

'For a while? When I had that nasty bug, she expected me in the next day!', Steph blurted sarcastically as she crossed her arms in anger glaring at Eddie. He gave her a sharp glance and then turned his attention to Grantley who had been muttering something under his breath.

'One rule for one, and one for another ..', Grantley rambled on whilst taking a seat in one of the chairs, and taking a sip from his freshly made cup of coffee. Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to not let them irritate him too much. It was only 8:40 after all, and they still had the day ahead of them.

'Give it a rest Grantley. I've covered my classes so any problems and I'll be in Rachel's office.'

* * *

Two o'clock has fast come around and he'd watched nearly every hour. The unknown of what was happening to her was haunting. His pen scribbled across the many forms in front of him, and yet everytime he couldn't help but think it should have been her signature on that line.

* * *

The rain slashed at the window, and she was desperate to get out and feel it against her face. She felt a thirst for freedom and being confined to the same four walls was not something she appreciated.

'Miss Mason it's important that you understand that if at anytime you suddenly become unwell that you should come back in. Doctor Williams has requested that you stay, he still feels that you need to recover before you discharge-', it hadn't been long before Rachel interrupted hastily.

'I'd like to go home, please', Rachel objected as she took a sip of water. The iciness of the water represented her tone, and she wanted nothing more than to leave.

'Very well, I need you to sign this as it will be written concent of you discharging yourself against medical consent. Now plenty of rest when you get home, and we have a prescription that we're waiting on, so it should be roughly about twenty minutes.'

When the nurse had left, she continued to pack up her belongings. Cursing as her watch slipped from her hand, she steadily made the movement to try grabbing it from the floor. On trying to move too hastily, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her entire body and she winced desperately hoping that nobody could see her. Unfortunately for her however, somebody had witnessed it.

'I should have known you'd discharge yourself when it's blatantly obvious you're not ready, Rachel'. She jumped as she heard his voice and spun around to find him leaning against the doorway to her private room.

'Eddie, I-', Rachel desperately wanted to argue that she was fit enough and that she could manage. But honestly, she retired to the argument and realised that she most definitely wouldn't win this one. Noticing the exhaustion in her eyes, he wandered over to the bed, and picked up her bag before resting his hand on her back-something she didn't object to-and gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Come on, I'll drive you home.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this fic and a massive thank you to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, fayeftvanity, schefflera, FaeMelody and hannah5240 for the support.  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter eight.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Protected.

A welcoming silence beckoned them as he drove the streets back to Rochdale. The sun had been slowly setting, and a serenity surrounded them. It had been a rather confusing day, and she was exhausted. She'd been forcefully concentrating on getting through this journey that everything else had escaped her. Eddie took a quick glance over to her and seen that she wasn't in fact sleeping, but just quiet. Rachel had always been a thinker, and on times it made it difficult for him to read her. She had been the only person to ever intrigue and captivate him in ways like never before. Worried that the air was turning cold and that she might be too polite to say so, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

'Are you warm enough? I can turn the heating to-', he asked breaking the ongoing silence. She did however interrupt him rather quickly.

'I'm okay, Eddie', she assured. After leaving a rather long pause, she felt guilty for her sharp tone and remembered just how much he was doing for her, and so, she gave him a small smile.

'Thank you.'

'For what?', he quizzed. Reaching her drive, he pulled in slowly and heard a long deep breath pass her lips before she answered him.

'I could really do with the support right now, and so, thank you', she spoke. Her words were sincere, and a warmness filled his heart before he returned her smile. His hand reached over to hers and he brought them together showing his affection, carefully. In a sudden second her expression overturned and she felt anxiety creep up on her.

'My car .. it's here?!', she panicked as her eyes looked on in horror. Eddie quickly jumped in before she started to stress in true nature.

'I drove it back. Tom gave me a lift back to the school-', he explained. The horror was yet again clear in her eyes, and she didn't give him the chance to finish.

'Tom? Does that mean he knows? Oh God, what did you say, Ed-', she flapped. Bringing her hand to her forehead whilst the colour drained from her face.

'Rachel, calm down. I said that you were housebound. The staff think you have a nasty bug and that you had asked me to collect your car-', he answered. He observed how her mind was running into overdrive and it wasn't long before she interrupted, again.

'But Eddie, you're not on the insur-', she blurted. On watching him raise his eyebrows, she understood she was missing the point. He'd done all of this for her. She threw her head back and laughed softly before addressing her apology to him.

'Sorry.'

* * *

An hour had quickly passed, and he'd found himself still at her house, in her company. It felt natural and comforting for them both, and they were sitting sipping on coffee. The desperation to try to help her had been brewing inside him. He needed to know more from her, but he knew better than to force. He studied her for a little while, watching as she delicately laced her fingers around her mug and how she sat deep in thought lost in her own world. An abundance of thoughts he wished he could jump into.

Setting her mug down gently on the table, he could see her going to that place. It terrified him that one day he may never be able pull her free from the darkening days that awaited her.

'Do you think he's alive?', she questioned. Her question was complicated, and he found himself unable to answer for a few moments. His head and his heart divided, both choosing different routes. His heart guiding him to honesty, to tell her the truth but to be the person to help her, to save her from an unknown world of guilt and consequences. His head, however leading him to lie to her, to protect her, to keep her from being tainted just that little longer. He wanted to keep her from immersing in the troubled waters, and so he went with his head.

'Er, I ... I'm not sure', he lied. He couldn't bear the thought of looking into her eyes, knowing that he'd kept the truth from her, and so he swiftly moved them across the room. He placed both hands on his mug and waited for her to continue.

She stood from her chair and attempted to consciously watch her movements. The pain had subsided a little as Eddie had demanded that she take her next dosage of prescription on time and not a minute late; it was rather ironic as that had been one of his worst habits, _being late_. Slowly she made her way to the sink, pouring the remains of her coffee away. She had a burning question for him and felt her heart quicken with every second. The uncertainty of what he would say terrified her but she couldn't face the prospect of loneliness. It wasn't just the company that she craved, but it was him. It was _Eddie Lawson_.

'Eddie, will you stay tonight, it's just ..', she asked nervously. She was determined to rebuild their relationship and whether or not that be romantically, it was of great importance to her. He kept her waiting, and it wasn't to torment her, but he was unsure what this would mean regarding the issue that they had already shared a night of passion previously. He didn't want to jeopardise what they had as it was already fragile, but he would never reject her.

'You don't even need to ask. In the spare room of course', he clarified. He needed her to know he would never take advantage of her vulnerability.

'Yes, of course', she agreed quietly.

Eddie was damn sure he'd respect the boundaries. She needed time to heal not only physically, but emotionally. That however would be easier said than done as she caught his gaze. It was right then he knew he was undoubtedly in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologise for the delay, my child has the dreaded bug. A big thank you to hannah5240, Mrs Carmichael, LittleH12, FaeMelody, RachelMasonFan39, fayeftvanity, Amelia0204 and Lynny for the reviews. Also to everyone who is still reading.  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter nine.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Ashamed.

A flickering woke her from a light slumber. She tiptoed across the landing cautious not to wake him. Running her hands along the banister to provide extra support, she began to take the stairs leading her down to the bottom floor. On arrival at the kitchen, she grabbed for a glass and gently ran the tap. It took all of fifteen seconds before a voice startled her from her thoughts.

'You okay?', Eddie asked. From her reaction however, he quickly realised that creeping down after her had only made her more frightened.

'Sorry Rach, I didn't mean to make you jump', he apologised. The colour had drained from her face, and he had never seen her look so terrified.

'What is it?', concern etched in his voice. He took a few steps crossing over to her side of the kitchen. Her body had closed up, almost as though she were ready to defend every conversation that might be approached.

'Nothing', she whispered, as she tore her eyes away from him. Her body shuddered as she felt his presence near her closer, and she closed her eyes on his approach.

'Rachel?', he questioned once more.

'There was a car .. outside, I- .. sorry', she mumbled quietly. It was at that very moment that he understood. Her panic had struck him, and he knew the consequences.

'It's okay, come on, it's okay', he tenderly spoke as he brought her closer into him. Rachel hadn't fought against him, and she wouldn't. He was her safety. Naturally she felt her body relax against his warmth. Still, a few tears escaped her, and finally let go in front of him. He gently stroked her back, and protectively tightened his grip afraid that she'd pull away. He felt his actions were to blame, and he was quickly realising that he had made the wrong choice in not telling her. He had been exposing her vulnerability unintentionally and he felt awful.

* * *

It had been seven hours exactly since they'd shared that moment in her kitchen. Her tears a constant reminder of the tragic events that she had been victim to. He briskly walked to the staff room to show his face before the staff would talk about his whereabouts. Within a few seconds of him entering, the room found a sudden silence, and he found multiple eyes staring at him. Raising his eyebrow, he wondered what they had been gossiping about this time.

'Hey Eddie, have you heard?!', Steph exclaimed whilst eagerly awaiting his answer. _Have you heard?_ He wondered what on earth she could have been talking about but by everyone's face, it must have been something important.

'Heard what, Steph?', he asked rather irritated.

'About Stuart Hordley!', he felt his whole body stiffen and his stomach sank. A sudden guilt thriving inside him. All he could think about was his wrongdoings. He should have told her. The staff should have never known before her, and he'd never be able to forgive himself.

'He's dead!', Steph explained as she watched his silence. She didn't give him the chance to ask before she told him of the latest news.

'Dead? How do you know that?', his question had been genuine, and he was more than eager to know how they were all so quick to find out.

'Haven't you seen the papers? It's all over!', Steph said as she almost pushed the paper in his face. His eyes scanned over the front page and it had been almost like déjà vu from the other day.

'Wonder how Miss Mason will deal with this one', Grantley muttered to Steph, although he fully knew that Eddie was in distance to hear. Confirming that he had heard, Eddie glared at the pair of them and marched out of the staff room letting the door slam behind him.

'Me thinks someone is a little touchy this morning.'

* * *

Startled by the ring of her doorbell, Rachel pondered on who it could have been. Anticipation thundering over her, and she almost didn't answer it. On walking closer to the door, she could see a slight outline of two bodies waiting outside. Alarm bells rang, and she instantly knew that it was the moment that she had been dreading. They were finally coming to question her. Wrapping her fingertips around the lock, she took a deep breath and pulled the door open ever so slightly.

'Rachel Mason?', one of the police officers addressed. They were almost intimidating with they way approached her. She knew what this would be about, and she felt vulnerable without Eddie for support.

'Yes?', she answered, keeping the door with only a few inches for them to see in. She was careful not to expose too much to them in fear they'd discover things they shouldn't.

'This is PC Smith and I'm PC Evans, can we come in for a few minutes?', he was polite, but it was obvious he wanted answers. She nodded hesitantly before slowing guiding them in and leading them to sit down in her living room.

'Now, I understand that you're still recovering but it's important for us to understand what's happened-', PC Evans began, before Rachel began to shake her head.

'I- ..', she so badly wanted to run from it all. She waited a while before deciding not to continue with her words.

'There was a crash the same night, involving a Stuart Hordley. I believe you know him?', one of the police officers said as he noted a few words down onto a pad. Rachel cleared her throat and suddenly felt nervous.

'Yes.'

'Had you been with him that night?', PC Evans was quick with his question.

'I- .. he er, we .. I..', Rachel stuttered as she was unsure whether they'd believe her lies.

'He asked me to go for dinner, to discuss the build. I said no, but he insisted. We were in the car, and I knew it was wrong and so I asked him to drop me home instead-', she continued, however by their expressions, she knew they didn't believe her. She took a sip of her water that had been resting on her table from earlier, she hoped it would mask her furthering nerves.

'Miss Mason, your injuries show that you could have possibly been in a car crash. Please, we need your full cooperation. We're already investigating'. Her stomach was in knots, and she could not digest everything that she was being told.

'Investigating? Why would you be looking into it? I don't under-', Rachel suddenly stopped and the world around her crashed abruptly. A harsh silence dictated the room. The sudden realisation had tightened her chest, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. This was not happening. On standing, her legs had almost given way on her and she grabbed the side unit for extra support.

'He's dead, isn't he?'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a little filler before the next chapter ...

A big thank you to everyone reading and a special thank you to Mrs Carmichael, hannah5240, RachelMasonFan39, FaeMelody, faeftvanity, LittleH12 and the lovely guest for the reviews!  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter ten.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Hurt.

It had been precisely five minutes since they had left. Her whole heart had shattered, it wasn't because Stuart was dead, but more the fact that he was dead because of her. She could never forgive herself. The thought of him lying there, bleeding to death, and thinking she'd gone to get help; it was mind numbingly sickening. His life had been in her hands, and she selfishly let him slip off to an unknown world.

* * *

Walking into the antechamber of her office, Eddie was greeted by Bridget mouthing something to him as she listened over the phone. He half wondered if it was Rachel checking up on him, making sure the school was still standing without her. However, upon seeing Bridget press the hold button, he knew it would be more.

'Eddie, I have a Melissa Ryan on the phone. She says that she urgently needs to speak to Rachel?', Bridget announced, she wondered herself what could be so important.

'Ah, can you please ask her to phone back tomorrow? I've got to shoot off a few minutes early', nodding her head, she brought her ear back to the phone before finding the line had gone dead.

'She seems to have hung up', Bridget replied, looking to Eddie who shrugged it off.

'Couldn't have been that bloody urgent then. I'll see you tomorrow, Bridget', his words echoed as he frantically gathered his belongings and made his way out of the door.

* * *

His mind raced thinking what he would tell her. He wondered what would happen from here, how she'd take this new information. He wasn't sure if she'd cope, or even if she'd be able to hold her tears back but he knew there would be consequences.

Using the spare key, he opened the front door to be greeted with darkness and not a single sound. Gently closing the door shut, he listened out for her footsteps.

'Rach?', he called, awaiting a voice to answer and yet there was nothing.

'Rachel?', he shouted once more. The quietness of her house worried him immensely, and he began a desperate search of each room to find her. On walking into the conservatory, he found her staring at the rain as it lightly tapped against the glass, leaving a soothing rhythm against the roof. She didn't even turn to look at him, but understanding that he had found her, she found herself stuck in a trance.

'Stuart's dead, Eddie. He's dead', she spoke. Her tone was flat, and she looked motionless. He had been shocked to hear that she knew. However, deciding that he could no longer lie to her, he decided that now was the time to come clean. He'd spent so long trying to protect her that he'd forgotten the true meaning of honesty.

'I know', he breathed. Watching as she quickly spun her head around, greeting her eyes with his, he could see the full extent of what this had done to her and it had only been the beginning.

'How do you know?', she questioned.

'Rachel, I ...', he wasn't sure how he'd answer her. A delay in his response was enough for her to plead him for an answer.

'Please', she begged. The desperation in her eyes soared at his heart.

'Now I don't want to panic you, but-', he started, although he knew that she'd do exactly that.

'Eddie, what is it?!', frantically pacing, she continued to run her fingers through her hair.

'He's been named in the papers, you know, the crash .. hang on, how do you know-', confusion in his tone as he began to question her.

'When did you find out?', she'd completely ignored his question and pressed him further.

'Today', he replied. He hadn't lied, he'd just not told her the whole truth, and it was becoming a problem. Feeling his palms sweat and his body shift uncomfortably, he undoubtedly gave it away there was more to it.

'What is it?', she questioned impatiently.

'Rach ..', sadness loomed in his eyes, and it was then that she realised. She had always been able to read him and this was no exception.

'You've known haven't you? All this time and you've known?', her words laced with anger and she dreaded his answer. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her anymore, but he also couldn't admit to the truth.

'Well?!', she demanded. His silence made her even more furious, and she had to take a minute to steady herself.

'A few days ago .. they hadn't named him but it was too much of a coincidence-', he halted. A deep breath escaped her lips, and she nodded her head in disbelief. He continued, hoping that he could make her realise.

'I did it to protect you, I knew you'd blame yourself. It's not your fault.' She turned around to face away from him. She couldn't bear the thought of him lying to her anymore. She decided that arguing would only fuel the fire and she didn't want to be appear more vulnerable, and so, she gave him the cold shoulder.

'I'll be back in school tomorrow. I'm guessing the staff know?', she asked, watching as he mirrored her actions by shaking his head in disbelief at the carelessness of her own health.

'Rachel, I really don't think you should come back, you're still recovering', he argued in a bid to make her see sense.

'I'll be the judge of that, thank you. Now please, I just need you to go.'

'Rachel, stop!', he demanded, his raised voice caused her to halt, and the anger boiled back up inside her. Deciding to wait awhile before answering, she let her herself admit defeat and she slumped back into her chair. She tore her eyes away from his and focused on the empty glass resting on the table.

'You lied, Eddie. I trusted you', she whispered. He felt his heart break, and he walked over to her in a bid to try and comfort her.

'I did it to protect you. Rachel, you think it's your fault, and it isn't. Stuart deserved this. He forced you into his car! When are you going to realise that he didn't need saving and that you're more important than that?'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I decided not to keep you waiting for this one, as it will be a few days before the next chapter ...

A big thank you to everyone reading and a special thank you to Mrs Carmichael, hannah5240, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, FaeMelody, Lynny and fayeftvanity for the reviews!  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter eleven.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Overwhelmed.

Clutching at the wheel, her hands trembled, and she felt a wave of uneasiness. Maybe, just maybe she'd be okay today. It wasn't really an option, but she had to return to school. The thought of her absence causing any discussion in the staff room alarmed her. She was not one to be the centre of attention and in the circumstances, she'd rather fall behind the scenes.

Looking, she could see eight o'clock exactly and she breathed a sigh of relief to know that she had a few minutes before the school swarmed with pupils and staff. She needed the silence to recuperate her thoughts and understand what it was she needed to do. There was a constant reminder of Eddie's words from the night before. He was protecting her, and she felt guilt for pushing him away.

'Hiding?', Eddie questioned as he popped around the corner of her office door startling her. She lifted her hand to her chest and became angry at his ability frighten her like that.

'God Eddie, don't do that', she exclaimed furiously trying to control her heart rate. He could see her genuine panic and realised that it hadn't quite been as light-hearted and funny as he hoped.

'Sorry', he apologised edging further into the room. His hands slumped in his coat pockets and his hair slightly sticking up in the odd place here and there.

'Where's the paperwork that was on my desk? The consent forms for the year -', she began shuffling around a few items before realising that they definitely were not on her desk.

'I've done them', he interrupted quietly awaiting her to notice. She however, carried on with her quest.

'Eight trip to- ..', she halted, realising that he had finished them.

'You've done them?', she wanted to double check, just in case she had heard wrong. It was unheard of that Eddie Lawson had done paperwork and so this was very unusual.

'I thought I'd save you a job', he explained. His smile was warm and genuine, and he hoped that she'd recognise his hard work. Unbeknown to him, she had been rather impressed that he'd stepped up and taken on the role with such responsibility.

'Oh', she spoke quietly. She flashed him a nervous smile and looked down rather embarrassed by her flushed cheeks before she replied with a simple, 'Thank you'.

He appreciated her thanks, and he could have sworn that he had seen her cheeks become a blushed pink, but he knew better than to tease her.

'Look, I can do the brief this morning if you want? I'm sure the staff will have questions', he asked politely not wanting to undermine her. Naturally, being the stubborn yet strong Rachel Mason that he knew, she declined his offer.

'It's okay, I can do it.'

* * *

Their walk to the staff room fell into a comfortable silence, and neither one felt awkward. She was glad to have his support, and he was glad of her presence again. On reaching their destination, he opened the door for her and gave a small smile to reassure her it would be okay.

'Good morning everyone, just a few things to run over today', Rachel began, as she walked into the room. The staff stopped their conversations pretty quickly, and she found at least twenty eyes on her.

'Nice break, Rachel? Flu was it?', smirked Steph as she lifted her coffee to her lips before grabbing another biscuit. Her smile had been obvious behind her mug. Rachel glared at her and lowered her tone.

'Steph, I'll have you know that I have in fact been bed bound for the last few days, and unless you have your doctors notes from the last few times that you've been off then I suggest you stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself', the staff room echoed with sniggers and Steph looked a tad mortified before shuffling back in her seat defeated by the headteachers remark.

'Now, I'm sure you're all aware that we have the year 6 induction day coming up, so I'd like us to prepare for that, and also I'd like to arrange some activities in the hall so we'll have to shuffle some lessons about. Tom, can I leave you to organise the activities, maybe get Davina in on it? The experience would be good', Rachel continued pressing on with the brief in hope to get it over with as quick as possible. On looking over at Eddie for reassurance, she heard the likes of Grantley mumbling to Steph.

'Free period for me I hope', he muttered, whilst Steph gave a light laugh cautious not to annoy Rachel further.

'I'm sure Mr Clarkson will find a suitable role for you, Grantley, don't you worry', Rachel announced as she gave him a sarcastic smile. Eddie rolled his eyes at the attempt of Grantley trying to wangle his way out of this one.

There was the underlying subject that hadn't been approached yet, and staff were eager to find out more. Rachel understood that they deserved to know, however she wasn't ready. Noticing that she was struggling, Eddie took it upon himself to address the issue.

'Now, I'm sure that you've well that you've seen the papers', he told them as they whispered amongst one another.

'So it's true then?', Tom quizzed, standing from the kitchen continuing to make his coffee whilst waiting for a reply. Eddie watched as Rachel took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself before answering.

'Yes, for those of you who still don't know, Mr Hordley who was building our new centre, he's ... tragically passed away', she croaked. The memories came crashing back, and she became nauseous.

'Drink driving I presume', Grantley chipped in before continuing to look back at his paper.

'Look, I think we all need to leave the accusations behind and try to move on', Eddie retorted, quickly turning his back on them and following Rachel out of the room.

* * *

She had scurried down the hall making her office her only destination frantically hoping she wouldn't get stopped. Her movement had been too much too quickly, and she almost fell to the floor.

'Are you okay?', Eddie asked with concern. He'd seen how she nearly fell off balance and controlled herself from falling.

'Eddie, I'm fine, please', she begged. Deep down she had known that she wasn't ready, but this was her job after all and she had a responsibility. She would not let Stuart control her from beyond the grave, and she would damn sure push herself to be okay, quickly.

'Rachel, you shouldn't be here, look at you, you can hardly stand. Come on, get back into your office', he demanded. Grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him, she could see that he was angry. She felt slightly off balance again and began to lose hearing before her body clammed up. On sensing she would pass out at any moment, he put his arm around her waist before keeping her up and giving her a second with his support.

'Eddie-', Rachel protested. She didn't want him to see her like this again, but he gave her no choice.

'Rachel, no. If you're going to be here, then I don't want you doing anymore damage to yourself.'

* * *

A few minutes later and they'd arrived at her office. Eddie still supporting her, even though she had reassured him she would be perfectly fine walking on her own. Bridget looked on confused at the headteacher's inability to walk on her own.

'Bridget, can you give us ten minutes?', Eddie asked politely. He knew that it would cause her further confusion and by the look on her face, she was unsure what to do.

'Honestly, it's okay', he assured. With a small smile from Rachel, she took that as her cue to remove herself from the situation.

On hearing the door close, Eddie walked her into her office, and quickly shut the door behind them. He studied her as she took her time to find comfort on the sofa.

'Rachel, please stop doing this to yourself', he said as he kneeled down in front of her closing the gap between them. She turned her head away from him in hope that he'd stop worrying about her.

'Hey, come on. I don't want you hurting yourself', he spoke gently, his thumb running across her jawline. Shutting her eyes, she felt his touch warming on her skin, and she let out a deep sign. As she opened her eyes, a strong feeling of love and affection crept up on her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt her lips gravitate towards his. His heart raced, and he didn't know whether to copy her actions or pull away afraid that she'd regret it and pull away from him again. However, he let his body take over, and he found his fingertips running through her hair as their lips caught. It had been gentle, and a spark omitted them. In a sudden second, she pulled her lips away, and he panicked. On seeing him become anxious, she felt compelled to reassure him it was what she wanted, and so like before, their lips met again. Passion embraced them, and they couldn't be controlled. That was however, before the door to her office swung open and a familiar figure stood before them sending Rachel into a panic.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A big thank you to everyone reading and a special thank you to hannah5240, Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, Lynny, FaeMelody, LittleH12, schefflera, fayeftvanity and the lovely guest for the reviews!  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter twelve.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Anxious.

'Melissa?', Rachel gasped. She quickly pulled away from Eddie and distanced herself. She was hardly one to cross her personal life with her professional and she hoped that her sister wouldn't use their closeness as ammunition. Melissa noted Rachel's sharp movements and made a mental note to ask her later.

'Melissa?', Eddie questioned, looking between the pair of them. He had absolutely no idea who the woman was, however judging by Rachel's face, she couldn't have been that much of a stranger. Then, in a matter of seconds, it had hit him, this must have been _Melissa Ryan_. She had been the woman on the phone, but he still couldn't understand her urgency.

'Er sorry Rach, look can I have a word?', Melissa interrupted, her eyes piercing onto Rachel and completely ignoring Eddie.

'Rachel?', Eddie asked baffled. He stood up from his crouched position and waited on Rachel to answer him. His frustration was clear and Rachel knew the underlying issue was because of the interruption. They had finally expressed their emotions and Melissa's arrival had disturbed them once more.

'Eddie, this is my sister ..', Rachel stammered. There was an almighty change in his expression, and she knew it would be another hurdle in their relationship.

'Sister? I didn't think you had-', Eddie didn't get much of a chance to question her, before Melissa abruptly cut him off.

'Well she does', Melissa said rudely as she crossed her arms, and eagerly awaited to speak to her sister in private.

'Look Eddie, can you give us five minutes?', Rachel pleaded. He didn't move, and she brought her hand to her forehead and sighed in frustration.

'Please?', she had been practically begging and he gave her a nod before glaring at Melissa.

An awkward tension danced between the three of them, and Rachel waited to hear the door shut before she turned to her sister, scornfully glaring at her.

'Melissa, where have you been?!' I've tried calling you for the last three months?!', Rachel demanded as she was careful not to get too worked up on fear that she'd push herself over the edge.

'Well I'm here now, aren't I?', Melissa watched as Rachel grew more furious at her comment and realised that it probably hadn't been the best reply.

'That's not the point! Look, take my keys and go to mine. I'll meet you there when I can', Rachel rummaged around her handbag and found her house keys before practically shoving them at Melissa. Turning on her heels, she briskly but carefully made her way to find Eddie.

'But Rach, I-', it had been too late and Melissa found herself alone. Sighing, she waited around in the office in hope Rachel would return soon.

* * *

She walked steadily down the corridor to his classroom. She understood that he had questions, and by god, she didn't want to continue lying. However, it had made the situation ten times more complicated, and she was unsure how he'd digest it on top of Stuart's death. She arrived outside his door and watched tentatively as he attempted to mark the dozen or so textbooks. Lightly she tapped on the door and waited for him to acknowledge before she took the steps into his classroom.

'Can we talk?', she quizzed. He dared look at her, as he pretended to engross himself in his marking. He realised that it would do them no good and that she would only pull herself away again if he didn't hold on to her now. He dropped his pen from his fingers and slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. A pool of sadness and despair shadowing them.

'I didn't realise you had a sister', he murmured as his attention was now completely focused on her. She shifted awkwardly and took a seat on the edge of one of the desks.

'Its complicated. Look, I..', she hesitated before deciding to take some time. Her uncertainty of telling Eddie about Melissa had been obvious, but it was so much deeper. She'd already troubled him with Stuart and there was an almighty guilt for leaving him knowing what he knew.

'Earlier, did you mean to kiss me or are you going to avoid it again?', he interrupted her thoughts. She felt her body become rigid, and her heart thumped at an almighty pace. There was absolutely no running from this one. Her eyes dropped to the floor avoiding him, and she hoped he wouldn't make her look at him. A short silence engulfed them, and she took a steady breath. She could sense his eyes burning onto her, and the air was thick with tension.

'Because I hope you don't avoid me again', he confessed as his tone laced with sadness. He watched as she tore her eyes from the floor and brought them back to him. She gave him a small sympathetic smile and sighed.

'I never meant for this to go the way it did. I'm afraid of hurting you, Eddie. I'm, well .. I'm complicated.'

* * *

Melissa wandered the corridors and found herself flustered as she could not locate her sister's whereabouts. She had become rather anxious to tell Rachel what was really going on, and it was becoming more apparent that she'd have to wait a while longer.

'Hi, sorry have you seen Rachel?', Melissa asked as her eyes continued to look around.

'Sorry and you are?', Steph questioned. Her eyes scanned the younger woman standing in front her, and she rather hoped that she wasn't a new teacher. Steph had always felt threatened by younger, prettier blondes and this was no exception.

'I'm melissa, her sister.'

'Sister?! I didn't even realise Rachel had a sister ..', Steph smirked. This was definitely one for the staff room. Rachel had always been so determined to keep her private life, well, private.

'Yeah well she has a habit of forgetting', Melissa sighed.

'There was a man in her office. Eddie? Who's he?', there was a curiosity to Melissa's tone, and Steph became suspicious.

'Eddie Lawson, he's the deputy', Steph explained, as she looked on at Melissa unsure why she'd be mentioning him.

'That's not like Rachel to mix work with pleasure.'

'What do you mean?', Steph quizzed, crossing her arms and raising her brow.

'Well I walked in and they were practically sucking the faces off each other. Look if you see her, will you tell her I tried to find her before I left and that I'll be at her house', Melissa rambled as she threw her bag back over her shoulders and made her way to the main doors. Steph however, could not move, completely bewildered by the new information. This had been too much for even her to handle. Rachel and Eddie, together. A rather smug smile crept along her lips and she scurried to the staff room like a child at Christmas. This would definitely cause a stir.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to everyone still reading and a special thank you to Mrs Carmichael, hannah5240, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, FaeMelody, Lynny and faeftvanity for the reviews!  
Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter thirteen.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Uncertain.

Escaping had been no option now, and they'd shared a comfortable silence for a little while. He'd come to the realisation that she was in fact a thinker, and in the heat of the moment, she had no choice but to admit her feelings. He empathised with her uncertainty, but he just wished that he could shake her. He felt the need to test her and unleash the deep waters that surrounded them, threatening either a sad drowning or a relief of ever building volumes.

'You're not complicated. I don't want to play games anymore, Rachel', he admitted. There was a sadness to his words, and he half hoped that she'd agree and force herself to free him from rejection.

'I don't want to taint you, Eddie', it was a whisper, but he heard it. Pulling away from his desk, he swiftly rose to his feet. Confusion was prominent across his features and he took the daring steps towards her.

'Taint me?', he questioned. The release of anger slipped from his tongue and he felt a slight regret. He was baffled why she would taint him, and it made him angry why she would even paint herself as tainted.

'Stuart-', she began, and he took a step closer, interrupting her as he made his move.

'He's in the past.'

'My past', she interjected, watching as he took another dangerous step towards her.

'Like you say .. it's in the past', he reassured her. He took those final few steps towards her, and as he did so, her heart quickened. He'd backed her into a corner now, and she could hardly push him away. Determination in his eyes and yet, he gave her a little time and space to leave if she wanted. He'd noticed her panic and he wouldn't be so cruel to put her in a threatening position. He loved her too much for that. Her body trembled, but for once, she fully trusted him. She trusted him not to take advantage of her. His hand slowly found a way to her side, and she gasped. He paused abruptly noticing her wince and his heart dropped.

'Rach, are you okay? I'm sorry, have I hurt you?', he said horrified at the thought of hurting her. He knew that she had been playing down her injuries, and in the heat of the moment, he got a little carried away. She gave him a slight smile to show him it was okay, but he knew her too well.

'Please Rachel, you need to go home, you're not well. You shouldn't be here. Come on, I will drive you home.'

* * *

The bell rang only a few short minutes after Eddie had finally persuaded Rachel to go home, and break had began. The staff room shortly bustled with teachers and Steph was eager for Matt to arrive. She had been tortured with the fact that it had still been lesson time for the last twenty-five minutes, and so now, she was desperate to share the news.

'Ask me who's been caught I'm the act today?', Steph gleamed as her smile reached from ear to ear.

'What? As in 'the act' .. surely not, Steph', Matt answered as he reached the kitchen, pouring himself a tea. His raised brow and change of tone showed his disbelief that someone had been caught in _the act_.

'No not that, but you know, kissing?', she rambled as she eagerly just wanted to blurt the news.

'Maxine?', he questioned.

'No. A teacher, or should I say two', Steph followed him to the chairs, and they sat comfortably.

'Well it would a bit alarming if it was a teacher and a pupil, wouldn't it?', speaking sarcastically, Matt chuckled slightly as Steph rolled her eyes. He watched as she leaned in closer and he prepared himself.

'The ever so mighty I'm Miss professional and Mr I don't fancy her but really I do', Steph blurted as her hands mimicked her exaggeration. Matt looked puzzled and gave her silence. He had absolutely no idea what she was on about.

'Rachel and Eddie!', she exclaimed almost bouncing from her seat in excitement. Matt's expression rapidly changed, and a smirk omitted his lips.

'No? ..', he questioned hesitantly.

'Oh yes!'

* * *

The journey had been fairly quick back to her house, and she had noticed him checking on her a few times. His caring nature had been a trait of his she adored and she understood that he only wanted the best for her.

'I'm sorry, Eddie', Rachel apologised, as she pulled her seatbelt from the buckle and continued to stare out of the windscreen.

'What for?', he questioned softly.

'You're always having to sort my mess ..', she answered. She turned to face him and felt his hand protectively rest on hers.

'Hey, I'm not sorting your mess, im helping you. I want to help you, just please let me?'

'I should go .. Melissa is waiting for me inside' rolling her eyes at the thought of her sister, she then watched as he sighed at her deflection. He had a gut feeling that this woman would cause Rachel nothing but trouble.

'Yeah', he replied glumly.

'I'll call you later?', she hoped that he wouldn't reject. He nodded gently, and she felt her heart ache ever so slightly. She wanted to show him affection, and in an ideal world, she would have loved to have kissed him again. However, that wasn't an option but she definitely wouldn't leave him on just that header. Without a second more to think about it, she leaned over and placed a soft gentle kiss on his cheek. Neither had to say a word, and a delighted smile danced across his lips. They both knew that love and affection for one another was mutual, and it reminded him of why he was prepared to wait.

* * *

Clambering out of his 4x4, Eddie watched as the playground roared with busy kids. His curiosity grew as he saw Tom walking over to him. He wondered who had done what and it alarmed him he'd only been gone twenty minutes.

'Eddie mate, you do realise the staff know?', Tom said whilst he shifted uncomfortably.

'Know what, Tom?', Eddie replied. He felt his body tense up at the thought of the staff knowing about Stuart and he defensively geared himself up.

'Er, well about you and Rachel ..', Eddie halted on hearing Tom's words. A thousand thoughts capturing him. What did they know? He felt somewhat of a relief to know that they weren't talking about the crash, but this was another matter that he'd have to handle.

'What about me and Rachel?', Eddie interrogated. He didn't want to be rude, but this was his personal life, and even more so, it was _her_ personal life.

'Steph reckons you were, er caught .. kissing. Look I just wanted to give you the heads up-'

'Melissa ..', Eddie scorned. It had clicked that the gossip had probably come from Melissa. She had been the only one to know. His frustration grew as he tried to figure out the link between Steph and Melissa.

'Who?', Tom inquired as he looked confused. Eddie shook his head and realized what he had just said aloud.

'Nevermind. Look Tom, it's not true, it's just someone out to cause trouble.'

* * *

Her fingers wrapped around the handle to her front door, and she took a deep breath before bracing herself for the second reunion of the day. On opening the door, she was greeted to not only Melissa but her nephew, Phil.

'Phil?', Rachel quizzed as seen him slumped against the wall, with his belongings perched next to him.

'Hi Rach', he grunted.

'What's going on?'

'Rach, I - ..', Melissa hesitated. She had absolutely no idea how she'd get herself out of this one, and honestly she was afraid of her sister's reaction.

'Melissa, what is it?', worry echoed in Rachel's voice, and it frightened her just what exactly Melissa needed to tell her. Rachel stepped further into the hallway and her eyes were drawn to not only Phil's belongings but also Melissa's. On sensing Rachel's eyes on her bags, Melissa shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, me and Phil, we need a place to stay ..', she stopped and eagerly waited for her sister's reply.

'Okay ... but what about your house?', Melissa didn't respond to her question at first, but focused on the lamp she spotted on the sideboard.

'Mum', Phil intervened dumbfounded at his mother's cowardly approach.

'The landlord has kicked us out, Rach. He's selling up, so-'

'Mum, tell her .. or or I will, alright', Phil exclaimed nervously. There was no way he wanted to tell Rachel of his mother's problems, but she was the only one who could help.

'Melissa, what is it?', Rachel asked once more.

'Er, I er, I'm in debt, Rach'. Panic hurled through Rachel, and it was now she could see why her sister had come running. Her stupidity with money and lack of responsibility meant that Rachel was always having to bail her out. If of course Phillip wasn't around then possibly after the second or third time around, she would have cut all ties.

'Debt? I- .. how much?', she feared the amount.

'Five ..', Melissa decided not to carry on but hoped Rachel would understand.

'I hope to God you mean five hundred?!', Rachel shouted. Her anger rising and pain sliced through her body from her sharp movements. She disguised it as best as she could and closed her eyes from exhaustion.

An awkward silence beckoned them all, and it remained for exactly three minutes. Rachel couldn't bear to look at Melissa and so on opening her eyes she looked away furiously. Melissa sensed that her sister was ashamed, and she pondered what to say or what to do. Clearing her throat, and also finding something to focus on, she attempted to break the ice.

'I really wish it was, Rach ..'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I've used a few lines from the show here and there, so you'll see them dotted about.

Also, it might seem as though I've forgotten about the crash, but don't worry, I haven't ...

Thank you to everyone still reading and a massive thank you to Mrs Carmichael, FaeMelody, fayeftvanity, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, hannah5240 and Lynny for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter fourteen.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Desperate.

An unforgiving atmosphere swarmed all three of them. Rachel had contemplated walking out the door there and then, but she knew it would be a continuous battle within herself. Melissa had a habit of showing up at the most unpredictable and inconvenient times; it was almost as if she had a sense when Rachel had finally found happiness. The realisation of how much damage she had done was hard-hitting and Rachel knew she'd have to bail her out, once more. Phil cleared his throat nervously and hoped that someone would say something to break the harsh silence. It had worked, and in true nature, Melissa was eager to get her sister to talk.

'Rach, say something .. please?', Melissa begged, as she was becoming painfully desperate.

'How?', Rachel's words were harsh and by no means did she feel guilt.

'I don't know', Mel answered. Rachel became infuriated with the lies and she pulled herself back from entering a screaming match. It wasn't her style, and truth be told, she had far more class than that.

'Mel, don't lie to me. How?', Rachel continued to interrogate as she took an authoritative stance. She'd switched to headteacher mode, and it was slightly frightening for Melissa. She'd felt her sister's wrath a handful of times and this would be no exception.

'She can't hold a job down, Rach', Phil intervened as he stepped away from the wall and looked between his aunt and his mother. He watched as Rachel shook her head and sighed before glaring at Melissa.

'Yeah alright love, you can go now', Melissa scolded. Rachel sensed his anger and panic, but she realised the only way to protect him would to be to remove him from the situation.

'Phil, look second room on the first floor, put your stuff in and I'll come and have a proper catch up in a bit.'

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, and it caused Steph to abruptly stop midway through her sentence. Her year ten class cast their eyes towards the interruption. Eddie's fist hurled at the door creating three loud thumps before he swung it open.

'Miss Haydock, a word', Eddie demanded, his eyes burning onto hers. She knew exactly what this would be about. She instructed her class to quietly discuss amongst themselves the topic in question, and slipped out to the corridor, shutting the door tightly behind her.

'Am I under attack or something?', she joked as she laughed lightly.

'Look it might be music to your ears, but it's not funny Steph. Nothing has happened with me and Rachel, so your reliable source is-', Eddie rambled before Steph interrupted him.

'Rachel's sister actually', Steph corrected, crossing her arms and giving him a wry smile. Sniggers could be heard erupting from inside Steph's classroom, and the two teachers now fully noticed just how loud they were being. Eddie looked at though he were about to boil over and glared at the pupils before they took his cue to settle down.

'I'm aware', he whispered angrily. Pulling his hand from his pocket he pointed in her direction.

'You just wait until Rachel finds out!'

* * *

A quiet knock jolted Phillip from his thoughts, and he felt relief as his aunt walked in from the landing. She gave him a warm smile and slowly took a few steps into the room.

'Hey', she breathed as she perched a seat on the edge of his bed. He looked at her for a few moments, nodded, and then regained his focus on the floor.

'You okay?', she questioned. Her delicacy towards the question reassured him she would not push, but that she was there for him to confide in her. He pondered for a little while, unsure whether to talk or just to pretend that everything was okay.

'She's made a mess again, Rach', his words hit her like a ton of bricks, and she wanted to get angry. Melissa didn't deserve Phillip, and that was fact. He deserved someone with stability and someone who would give him the best life he could have and Melissa had shown nothing of the sort.

'I know love', she admitted defeated. She placed her hand on his back to provide the extra support he needed.

'It's bad this time. I .. I wish she could see how much of a bit-', Rachel cut him off just as he was about to release his anger and curse his mother.

'Hey, come on, I know you're angry and I'm bloody angry too but .. it's not going to make it better', Rachel said as she continued to control the situation. He nodded once more, and they finally took the opportunity for that catch up.

* * *

Upon reaching the kitchen, Rachel blanked Melissa, purposely. She rooted through the drawer and sighed in frustration before she found the item she had been hunting for. Grabbing a pen from the side and scribbling furiously at the page, she could feel the anger returning.

'Rach, wh ..what are doing?', Melissa stuttered as she briskly walked over to her.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing you a cheque. I want to see exactly where it's going and who to', her demands confirmed that she was in fact paying Melissa's debts. Rachel was unsure whether it was stupidity or the fact that Melissa knew Rachel wouldn't leave her struggle. Regardless of what it was, Rachel vowed never to be in this situation again.

'Rach, I really appreciate-', Melissa began, but not before Rachel halted her.

'You'll be paying it back', her tone was flat and her face motionless.

'Ah .. of course', Melissa muttered. Slightly shocked at her sister's clarification that she would repay her debts this time, it became apparent that Rachel would not be messing around this time.

'To Phillip', Rachel demanded as she slammed the cheque down in front of her. The underlying anger in Rachel caused Melissa to jump. She wondered why her debts would be repaid to Phil, and although she wanted to express her annoyance, she knew better than to battle against Rachel.

'Phil?', Melissa questioned.

'Starting Monday, you'll have a job in the canteen. Any extra money you have will be repaid into an account for Phillip. It's the least you can do, Melissa.'

* * *

Eddie had waited all of forty-five minutes before his fingertip hovered over her number. He was desperate to call her and put his mind at ease. The uncertainty of whether she was okay disturbed him a little. He understood there were boundaries, however her safety had bypassed that. The seconds ticked by, and just as he were about to find the confidence, her number flashed across the screen. He didn't even need to take the time to think, he'd answered her call with only one ring.

_Eddie_: Hey

_Rachel_: Hey

_Eddie_: How'd it go?

_Rachel_: Ah .. it's just .. she's going to be hanging around for a while.

_Eddie_: Really?

_Rachel_: Yes. Look Eddie, I've given her a job in the can't-

_Eddie_: Rachel!

_Rachel_: Please don't, Eddie ... Is there even a school to come back to?

_Eddie_: Ha-ha, very funny, Miss Mason. I can assure you it's still standing.

_Rachel_: Good.

_Eddie_: Look, um ..

_Rachel_: What is it?

_Eddie_: I- .. can I invite you round for dinner, tomorrow?

_Rachel_: Eddie, I can't-

_Eddie_: I need to be honest with you.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and a big thank you to fayeftvanity, FaeMelody, hannah5240, LittleH12 and RachelMasonFan39 for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter fifteen.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Surrendering.

An abundance of rain clattered against the window and strong winds howled in perfect rhythm. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him. The minutes tormented her as she patiently waited for him to pick her up. Naturally, he'd insisted on picking her up so she could collect her car at the same time; he'd always thought logically. Exactly three minutes late, and there he was, parked as close to her door as he could, shielding her from the torrential weather.

Battling in the freezing cold rain for what felt like minutes she arrived at the passenger side of his car. Swiftly bringing her body into the warmth, she turned and greeted him with a smile.

'How are you feeling?', his concern was sincere, and she was thankful.

'Honestly?', she sighed. She looked to him for confirmation, and a slight nod from him was enough for her to continue.

'I'm just tired, Eddie', Rachel breathed as she shut her eyes for a brief moment.

'Has Melissa been causing you trouble?', he questioned protectively. He gave her a quick glance hoping he could understand what was really going on.

'Rach?', he asked once more, slightly concerned that she hadn't answered the first time.

'It's okay.'

* * *

His house felt warm, safe and a rather delicious smell circulated. They'd sat chatting for the last half an hour about school and he secretly hoped that wouldn't be their only topic of choice for the night. True to his promise, he had been making them dinner, and enjoying her company at the same time. Although he had his back to her for a short time whilst he prepared the ingredients, there was a natural environment that engulfed them. They'd just finished discussing the sixth form open day before Eddie decided now would be the right time to change the subject. He was unsure whether he wanted to push her, but he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

'Have you heard anything more about Stuart?', his question shocked her a little, and she panicked at having no time to prepare her answer. She pondered whether she should be honest or if she should lie and move on swiftly. However, Eddie deserved more than to be lied to again.

'The police, they came around the other day-', Eddie spun around quickly, almost knocking the pan from the hob.

'Rachel! Why didn't you tell me?', he interrupted angrily.

'It's okay. I mean, I'm sure they'll be back, but I, I just-', he cut her short again.

'What did you tell them?', he questioned nervously.

'Not the truth', she mumbled. She had been ashamed of her lies, and although it was for good reason, she'd have to live with it for the rest of her life.

'So, are you going to tell me about Melissa?', he asked, as he served her a bowl of his signature dish - spaghetti bolognese had been the only thing that he could cook without burning the house down. She smiled at him gratefully and secretly wondered how it would taste.

'She's my younger sister. Shall we just say I was the responsible one ..', she halted unsure whether to continue.

'Meaning?', he quizzed as curiosity beckoned him.

'She needs .. guiding from time to time', she sighed. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip allowing the liquid to calm her.

'You should be looking after yourself', he retorted. She didn't react to his comment and for the next couple of minutes they sat silently, eating their dinner.

'She told the staff about us, you know, kissing ..', he said knowing she'd react badly, however he would not lie to her again.

'Oh God' she fretted as she shot from her seat, leaving the remains of her dinner on the table.

'Rach, it's okay', he reassured as he observed her actions.

'Eddie it's not okay, this is our private lives and they're talking about it-', the panic swarmed her and she paced the kitchen.

'It's okay', he confirmed once more, and she threw her head back in disbelief and anger at her sister.

'I told them Melissa lied. I said there was nothing going on', he said as he stood from his chair also.

'Did they believe you?', she asked hopeful. She was being optimistic, and they both knew that.

'I don't care. It's not me who cares, is it?', he stated as he took a few steps closer to her. This was almost like déjà vu and she definitely had no control.

'I can't, Eddie', she whispered, her eyes remaining away from his direction. If she did, she'd surrender to him.

'Please, please just let me in', he pleaded.

A ring sounded from her phone, and she looked down to see Melissa's name on the screen. Her eyes found their way to Eddie's again, and he sighed in frustration. She wanted to argue against him and confront him for not understanding, but truth had it, she didn't understand her perseverance with Melissa anymore. She watched as he charged over to her and picked up her phone, placing it on the counter behind him. Straight away, she protested but he intervened.

'Leave your phone', he spoke in a demanding yet intimate tone. She did what she said she wouldn't do, and she cast her eyes to his. Her breath hitched and she too, mirrored his desire. He brought his hand to cup her face and allowed his thumb to caress her cheek. Her eyes closed at his touch and he brought them closer together by his other hand finding her waist. A tingling sensation cascading over their shuddering bodies. A tantalising few moments and he could sense her need for them to reunite, just like that night.

'She can cope without you for a night, Rach', he finally muttered. He crashed his lips onto hers, and a heightened passion embraced them. He pulled her towards the stairs, and she knew fully that she'd soon be surrounded by familiar walls. This time, he swore there would be no interruptions.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I do apologise for the delay! Many thanks to everyone still reading and a huge thank you to RachelMasonFan39, Mrs Carmichael, hannah5240, FaeMelody, fayeftvanity, LittleH12, Lynny and the guest for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter sixteen.

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Infatuated.

_Entwining their bodies and rejoicing in the inevitable passion that enticed them. A tantalising and yet intense mood. He'd explored regions that he hadn't previously, and emotions ran higher than ever before. Thoughts and feelings escaping them like giant waves breaking through high guarded barriers. Releasing themselves into unknown territory, rightfully marking what was theirs. She was his, and he was hers. They'd become one, but it was different this time. It hadn't just been sex. It had been more than that; it was an intimacy so pure._

Slowing awaking, he felt a warm presence embracing him. Looking down, his heart soared at the sight of her and he felt relief. Knowing that she hadn't escaped whilst he lay asleep had proved that it was different this time. He found his fingertips running back and forth down her spine. Little did he know that she had been awake and that the sensation caused her body to tingle. She slowly lifted her head from his chest and smiled.

'You're awake? I hope I didn't wake you', he soothed, as his hand found way to her hair gently pushing the odd strands away from her face.

'You didn't', her reassurance was soothing, but he was cautious.

'Are you okay? I mean, I just, if you want-', he did not press further before she interrupted.

'If I want?', she asked puzzled.

'I won't force you-', he admitted glumly. His uncertainty whether or not she would stay dampened the mood a little. It was now that she understood just how much he really cared and how he'd put her feelings before his own. It was common knowledge that he wanted her, however she wanted to reciprocate her own feelings. Gently tilting his face to meet hers, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Eddie, stop. I want to be here. If you want me to be here, of course?', there was no reason for her question, and Eddie did not answer but pulled her closer for another kiss.

* * *

The house felt quiet, too quiet. Guilt flashed before her eyes, and she ran to the sideboard on finding a white piece of paper that marked her name. Her heart thumped a million times, and she kicked herself for allowing her ignorance to take over. Her sister quite possible could have left again, and she'd been dismissive. Scanning her eyes over the familiar handwriting, she felt relief.

**Hey Rach, you weren't answering your phone. Me and Phil just popped out. See you later. Mel x**

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Melissa had scribbled that note for her sister, and she and Phillip had wandered into Rochdale town centre. He'd lagged behind her most of the way unsure where she had been taking him, but a gut feeling had him thinking she'd be heading exactly where they shouldn't have been. Just as he thought, they had finally arrived at their destination, the bank.

'Mum, what are you doing?', Phil asked nervously. His whole body fidgeting and a few droplets of sweat forming along his forehead. He stood with her as she waited in line for a member of staff, and he knew exactly what she was about to do.

'It's fine, love. Don't you worry', Melissa reassured as she looked at him fully aware of his panic. She would have preferred to have gone to town by herself, but Phil had insisted that he join her.

'I .. I thought you didn't have any money?', his concern was obvious and his words had echoed a little too loud for her liking. She pulled at his arm and threw light daggers his way.

'I've got some money coming in. Look don't tell Rach, she already thinks I can't handle things as it is. Two weeks, and we'll be out of here, I promise', she whispered hastily.

'But you're funding him .. mum you can't keep-', Phillip rambled as he scoured the room for some way out. His mother's intentions were never good, and this was no different. She quickly interrupted him before he could talk her out of it.

'I said it's alright love, now please. Come on, we better get back soon, and remember-', she demanded before he interjected.

'Yeah, I know. Not a word to aunt Rach.'

* * *

Rachel heard the scrambling of a key in the door and straight away she knew it would be Melissa. She hoped that she hadn't been dragging Phillip across town.

'Rach?', Melissa called out.

'I'm in the kitchen', Rachel answered, as she started with some cleaning to occupy herself. She needed a distraction to shield her from her sister's questions.

'Where did you go?', Rachel asked, washing the last of the dishes before turning around to face her.

'We just went out for a walk, didn't we love?', Melissa threw her glare to Phillip and waited for him to confirm her lie. She watched nervously as he buckled under the pressure.

'Uh uh .. Yeah a w ..walk', he stuttered whilst rejecting any eye contact with the pair of them. Rachel, however, sensed his anxious behaviour and wondered what they had really been up to.

'Phillip, are you okay?', Rachel had a feeling that things weren't as they seemed and she was determined to crack the problem.

'Yeah .. I'm .. gonna go for a lie down', Phillip didn't even give Rachel the chance to question him further before he darted from the room. Loud footsteps thumping against the stairs caused Rachel to become concerned.

'Is he okay?', Rachel asked Melissa as she took a few steps towards the kitchen door ready to follow him. Melissa placed her arm out and steadily stopped Rachel from anymore movements.

'He's fine, think he's just a bit overwhelmed', Melissa lied.

'Go anywhere nice last night then?', Rachel could feel her sister's eyes burning onto her and she felt pressure. Slowly turning away from the direction of the stairs, she took comfort in not having to look in Melissa's direction. Hers and Eddie's business was not to be broadcasted and especially to her sister.

'Mm-hmm', Rachel sounded as she continued to busy herself once more.

'You didn't come home?', Melissa pressed further before crossing her arms and hastily waited a reply.

'No, I didn't.'

* * *

The fire roared as they sat peacefully. Their closeness becoming vastly noticeable. His smile was infectious and for the first time in a while she felt human. An illuminating glow radiated from her and he became more in love with her than ever. They'd decided on a quiet drink in the pub, and with it being a Sunday evening they were sure of a little privacy.

'So, what did she want afterall?', he questioned whilst lifting his pint to his lips, appreciating the alcoholic beverage.

'I didn't ask', her reply was short and sharp.

'You didn't?', Eddie sounded shocked. It had been completely out of character for her to ignore her sister's actions, or anyone for that matter. In no way did he want to challenge her on it, but it made him slightly curious why. He did however appreciate the fact that she was looking after herself.

'Nope', another short answer and silence fell for a few moments before she gasped.

'Oh God ..', her was unsure whether she expressed frustration or if it had just been worry.

'What is it?', he mirrored her concern and swiftly took his eyes to the entrance.

'Oh ..'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just a little chapter ...

Many thanks to everyone still reading and a huge thank you to RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, Lynny, fateftvanity, hannah5240 and Mrs Carmichael for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter seventeen

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Troubled.

Disturbance soared through Rachel and Eddie, and they frantically began to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come. The pub had quickly become a bad idea, and all intentions of having an enjoyable and peaceful evening had been crushed, quickly. The two figures standing at the door spotted them sitting in the corner and so it was too late to leave. Dread filled Rachel, and she took a quick glance at Eddie before returning her focus to the familiar pair.

'Well, fancy seeing you pair here', Steph sniggered as she smugly looked between the pair of them. Her delight was obvious, and Rachel knew that by tomorrow there would be supporting evidence that there was something going on between herself and Eddie.

'Can we help you Steph?', Eddie questioned angrily. His and Rachel's thoughts had never visited the fact that Steph was a regular here and that she probably would have been in here night after night. Even though it was school tomorrow, that was no exception.

'No no, me and Matt here have come for our Sunday drink', Steph cast her eyes to Matt, who nervously looked away from them, refraining himself from mirroring Steph's smugness.

'Of course you have', Rachel answered whilst she took pleasure in having a rather big gulp of her wine. You could have cut the tension with a knife, and honestly it was one of the most awkward situations that she'd ever been in. Eddie glanced at Rachel, and she knew he was questioning whether they should leave and carry on their evening elsewhere.

'Well we'll leave you to your ..', Matt began, sensing that this was becoming vastly awkward for all four of them. He struggled how to address their meeting, and what he should call it. Realising that Matt didn't want to cause offense, Steph took it upon herself to finish his sentence.

'Date', as soon as she mentioned the word, both Eddie and Rachel threw a glare her way.

'It's not a-', Rachel said defensively. Her stern tone implied that she wasn't impressed with Steph's comment.

'Come on Matt, the bar is waiting!'

* * *

Twenty or so minutes had passed and neither Rachel nor Eddie had said much as they'd been cautious how to act around one another in fear of speculations arising. Eddie cleared his throat before taking a swig of his pint.

'Do you think we'll be the talk of the staff room', it was the question that Eddie had known that she'd ask, and honestly he was surprised that it had taken her this long.

'Probably', he replied. His tone was flat, and it wasn't that he didn't care, but it was more the fact that her concerns would always take priority in their relationship. She remained silent for a little while and he knew exactly that she would be overthinking.

'It's alright', he reassured as best as he could.

'Eddie, they already know about the kiss', she panicked as she brought her head into her hands and admitted defeat knowing that she'd have to face reality tomorrow.

'I told Steph that it wasn't tr-', Eddie defended the situation before her head shot back up and she glared at him.

'And she's going to believe that?! We both know she's hardly going to think that's true!', Rachel exclaimed before finishing the remains of her wine. Eddie didn't have a valid point to argue against her, and so instead, he nodded before mirroring her and finishing his pint.

* * *

Melissa had been throwing a few items into her suitcase, before the sharp ring of the doorbell alarmed her. On realising that she should probably answer it, she quickly closed her case before hiding it under the bed. Every step she took on making her journey downstairs, she pondered who it could have been. She hastily threw back the door to find two police officers staring back at her. Her body went into fight-or-flight mode and she wished that she'd never opened the door in the first place. A million questions throwing her and she was unsure what she'd been caught for this time.

'Can I help you?', she asked nervously.

'We're looking for Rachel Mason', relief swept her as she realised they weren't for her. Curious at what they could want with her sister, she questioned them.

'She's not here. I'm her sister, what's going on?'

'We just need to ask her a few more questions', the officer asked as he cast his eyes in the gap between Melissa and the door frame trying to catch who else was in the house.

'About what?', she asked confused.

'A Mr Hordley'

'Hordley?', the name was familiar, all too familiar and Melissa edged the door a little more to try to shut away their prying eyes.

'Stuart Hordley', one officer stated. Her world crashed around her and she fell into a deep dark hole, once again. She wondered if she had heard right or whether it had been an awful dream that she was desperately trying to wake up from. She'd been silent for too long, and the officers became rather suspicious of her actions.

'Do you know him?', he questioned her.

'No .. no, I er, I'll let her know that you've called', she stuttered before trying to divert them away from the house. Her growing curiosity over the situation made her frustrated. The need to call and quiz Rachel over the connection between her and Stuart becoming more urgent. The officers stood for another few seconds before they nodded and turned to make the way towards the car, not before however turning back at her to take once last glance. Melissa watched as they drove away, and fear flooded her and she slammed the door shut. Turning around, she was met by a pale faced and nervous looking Philip.

'Mum, how does he know Rach?'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: For this fic, the Kelly family have been at Waterloo Road since series three. I apologise for the delay, life is crazy. A huge thank you to everyone still sticking this out and a massive thank you to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, deppsterr, fayeftvanity and hannah5240 for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter eighteen

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Free.

Monday. A tedious amount of hours had passed since she'd seen him. The desperation soaring through her as she waited patiently in her office, eyes locked on the window. For once, she wished he would have been early. She had a desire to phone him and question his whereabouts, however that was desperate and crazy, two things that _she was not_. Pondering whether a staff briefing was completely necessary, she decided that she needed to face all questions head on. It would have been easier to have dismissed the weekly updates and just leave it for tomorrow, but that wouldn't have been _her_.

She steadily pushed open the staff room door, and she was a little saddened that his presence wasn't there either. She didn't have much time to think however before the staff made themselves comfortable.

'So, I see your sister has a job in the canteen?', Steph questioned as she smirked.

'Yes', Rachel replied, as she looked over her agenda scribbled on a piece of scrap paper. It was unusual for her to have been so disorganised, but her weekend had been so preoccupied with Eddie, and that had been far more important. That was however until he was late. Her thoughts were distracted by Steph continuing with her comments.

'I see Rose Kelly went for it too', there was an underlying tone to Steph's comment and Rachel came to realise that she wouldn't give up. There had always been a strained tension between the pair and this conversation would be no different.

'And your point is?', Rachel bit back. She hadn't meant for it to sound as strong as it did, but she was hardly in the mood.

'Well, I just hope that there wasn't-', Steph began as she cast her eyes sideways at Matt. He slowly lifted the paper over his eyes, shielding the smile omitting from his lips. There was an awkward tension accumulating and before it became unbearable, Rachel defended herself.

'Okay, let me stop you there. Melissa had the position because she was the best fit and not only that, Rose also had the job too. Next time Miss Haydock, don't jump to conclusions. I do things fairly', Rachel shot back quickly. She persevered with the rest of her announcements and swiftly left.

* * *

It had been all of ten seconds after she'd left the brief before she could hear someone calling her name. The tone was familiar, and she knew exactly who it was. There was a niggling feeling to give him a row for his punctuality.

'Rachel!', he shouted, quickly attempting to catch up with her. He knew he had been running late and her expression showed that she hadn't been best pleased. He rather hoped that he'd be able to diffuse the situation before she became furious.

'Staff briefing?', she questioned. He watched as she glared at him, waiting for his excuse. Her anger, however, portrayed a rather sexy side of her, but he knew better to wind her up even more.

'I know, I'm sorry. Look-', he began. She cut him off abruptly.

'I expect you there next time.'

He nodded slowly and apologetically. His eyes remained on her as she calmly waited for his reasonings.

'Rach ..', he mumbled.

'What?', she sounded sharply. Her annoyance clear as she glared at him.

'I need to speak to you', he muttered. Her heart sank a little, and she questioned every reason he'd want to speak to her. There had been one reason that she hoped it wouldn't be, and within that moment, he clarified her fear.

'In private.'

* * *

They'd taken an excruciating journey back to her office, and she purposely walked a few footsteps in front of him. She wanted to make this as less painful as possible and distancing herself would be the best option.

'What is it?', she asked as they reached her office. She marched around to the other side of her desk and created a barrier between them both.

'Eddie', she addressed him once more eagerly awaiting his answer.

'It's Stuart's funeral today', he admitted. Rachel didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief at the fact he wasn't regretting their weekend together, or whether to lose herself in a world that nearly swallowed her.

'Oh.'

'I wasn't going to say anything-', he started before she shook her head.

'I'm glad you did', she interrupted as she gave him a small smile. She never wanted Eddie to think she couldn't handle anything. Her weakness had caused vulnerability, and she didn't want that anymore.

'You are?', he questioned. She nodded in response and drew her eyes to the window. She knew he wouldn't like what she was to say next, and she couldn't bear the thought of him thinking she was completely and utterly crazy.

'I'm going to lay some flowers, after the funeral ...', she revealed. She watched as he flew his arms around in rage and there was a part of her that wanted to argue, but she understood his anger.

'Rachel!', he cried in disbelief. He shook his head and glared at her. Realising that she was avoiding him, he turned on his feet and made his way to her office door.

'Eddie, please?', she begged. The sadness in her eyes caught him, and he couldn't release himself. He hesitated and after a short time, he took his hand from the handle. If only Eddie would have continued, he would have bumped into a rather stunned and shell shocked Phillip.

* * *

Phillip took the long way around to the canteen from his aunts office. The constant reminder of Eddie's words ringing over and over. His hands trembled and his legs forced him to take a seat on the steps. His breathing became tight, and he finally let the emotions surrender him. Realising that it was finally over, he came to see that his fears would be abolished. He quickly made his way to the canteen, and caused Melissa, Candice and Rose to abruptly stop their conversation.

'What is it, love?', Melissa questioned, resting her arm on Phillip's arm as she ushered him away from Candice and Rose.

'I .. I went to Rach's office .. and she- .. Stuart', Phil stumbled, whilst his nerves controlling his speech.

'Phil love, what? You're not making sense'. Concern now clear, Melissa sat him down on one of the canteen chairs, and awaited him to calm down. Her eyes desperately scanning the room, watching to ensure nobody had been listening.

'Stuart .. he's dead. We're free, mum .. we're free.'


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I suck at uploading. A massive thanks to people reading, and a huge thank you to RachelMasonFan39, Mrs Carmichael, LittleH12, Deppsterr, fayeftvanity and hannah5240 for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter nineteen

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Reeling.

The unthinkable had shaken her and Melissa stood still. Words had escaped her, and she found herself unable to communicate. She paused for a minute before taking a seat opposite him.

'You're lying, love-', Melissa stuttered as she distanced herself away from Phillip.

'I heard, alright mum, I - I .. Eddie he was telling aunt Rach about the funeral-', he trembled nervously. Despite his best attempts to alarm his mother, he felt she still needed further evidence.

'Funeral?', Melissa questioned. She looked once more at Phillip before she scurried off into the direction of her sister's office.

* * *

For a brief second, Eddie could see the panic in her eyes. The worry that he'd turn his back on her for being _her_. Yet he'd never turn his back. She had been everything he had needed. Guilt shadowed him and he slowly made his way to her. She nervously looked back up at him, and he sighed. Bringing his hands to her waist, she fell into his embrace.

'Look, I can't say I agree, Rach. But, I know you need to do this. On one condition though', he breathed. His thumb stroking her cheek and his eyes locked closely onto hers.

'You let me come with you', he mumbled. He didn't want to be anywhere near Stuart - even if he was quite literally six feet under.

'Eddie, I-', she protested. He didn't resign however, and she knew this would be a fight that she wouldn't win. Her frame relaxed back into his hold.

'Fine.'

A loud sharp melodic knock at the office door caused them to spring apart, and much to their annoyance, it was Steph. She had been aware of the connection between the pair and had caught a quick glimpse herself only a few seconds ago. Clearing her throat and standing smugly, she addressed them.

'Sorry to disturb you both ..', she paused hoping to create an awkward tension. It was almost as though she wanted them to know that she definitely knew now. Rachel glared at her to carry on, and she refrained herself from picking at their relationship anymore.

'I believe you wanted to see me about Maxine?', Steph questioned.

'Yes. I've had numerous reports of her giving cheek to staff', Rachel reported as she took a seat at her desk. She invited Steph to sit down opposite her, creating a more professional setting.

'Me included', Eddie commented. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking to stand by Rachel's chair demonstrating a two on one situation - naturally and not purposely of course.

'So what are you saying?', Steph asked as she looked between the pair. They took a glance awkwardly at each other in response.

'I won't tolerate cheekiness, Steph. I need you to take control as her guardian', Rachel replied.

'Well, if that's the case, what about your nephew, Phillip? He wasn't in my lesson today?', Steph said defensively, whilst crossing her arms to copy her tone. She watched as Rachel grew concerned and she heard Eddie omitting a sigh.

* * *

Melissa had raced to her sister's office. Her heart pounding at the thought of her deepest secrets coming to surface. Stuart had been a hard subject to digest, and it rattled her just how the pair were linked. Her sister and her ex boyfriend, _together?_ Surely not. On arriving, she found the office door shut. She waited for a whole thirty seconds before giving up and giving three knocks before barging her way in. She received three confused looks, and she knew she couldn't have picked a worse time.

'Rach, can I have a word', she hissed impatiently. Steph looked to Eddie and quickly rose from the seat before scurrying out. She had been secretly thankful for the interruption. Eddie looked to Rachel who nodded for him to leave. He muttered something in annoyance under his breath and stormed out.

'Everything okay?', Melissa questioned naively. She closed the door quietly and then returned her focus back to her sister. Sensing her tiredness and frustration, she pressed the issue.

'Yes, everything is fine', Rachel scolded. Her eyes drawing away from her sister and instead on some paperwork that she had been doing thirty minutes prior. Pretending to throw herself into reading, she wished that Melissa would stop with the interruptions.

'Look, yesterday, the police came round looking for you-', Melissa observed how Rachel threw her attention back to her. Something was most definitely not right with this situation.

'The police?', Rachel quizzed. Her tone had completely changed, and it was obvious.

'Something about someone called Stuart?', the name alone caused both sisters to quiver.

'Oh.'

'Who is he?', Melissa pressed. She knew that her sister wouldn't let on anymore, and she was unsure how much deeper she wanted to dive. There had always been the worry that too much too quickly would fuel the fire even more and the two would burn.

'It's a long story, Mel.'

* * *

It had been a few hours later, and Melissa had rushed home with Phillip. She had bolted from her car and fiddled frantically with her key before opening the door to Rachel's house. Practically running upstairs, Phillip followed and panicked as he saw his mother throwing items into her bag.

'Mum, what're you doing? Look, we can't keep running alright .. and Rach-', he tried his best to convince her once again, but she continued to pack her things.

'Phil, just pack your stuff, love', she hissed angrily. Defying her, he addressed her once more. He had heard footsteps echoing up the stairs, and he knew exactly who it would be. He saw a figure lingering on the landing.

'Mum ..'

'Come on, Phil!', Melissa exclaimed. Her eyes still on the attention of her belongings.

'Mum', Phil spoke angrily. Rachel had made her way to the doorway and watched the sight unfolding in front of her. She had been hardly surprised, and she leaned herself against the frame. She gave Melissa another five seconds before she spoke, 'Melissa, where are you going?'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just a small one...

A massive thanks to people reading, and a huge thank you to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, LittleH12, deppsterr, fayeftvanity and hannah5240 for the reviews!

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter twenty

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Stable.

_'Rach .. I', Melissa stammered as she looked on anxiously at Rachel. Her hand hovered over her belongings and she became too afraid to continue with her packing._

_'Leaving so soon, huh?', Rachel questioned. Her anger visible, but vigorously containing it the best she could._

_'I was just-', Melissa halted. Rachel had stepped away from the frame of the door and pointed out to the hall._

_'Wh- what are you doing?', Melissa asked, confused. She looked to Phil, who looked just as puzzled._

_'If you want to go, then I won't stop you.'_

Every inch of confidence in her sister's loyalties had transpired. She kicked herself for allowing this to happen again. The only positive note was that this time she had left Philip. It had been unfortunate on his behalf, but undoubtedly it had been the best decision. Rachel provided him with security and stability - two things he had yearned for. She eagerly awaited Eddie's arrival and caught herself thinking of the last hour again.

_'Mum .. mum, come on alright, we've got nowhere to go!', Phil exclaimed whilst looking to Rachel for help._

_'Phil love, I er .. I want you to stay with Rach .. just for a while and I'll be back', Melissa said whilst continuing to pack her things. Keeping her eyes drawn away from Rachel. The disappointment from her sister would second guess her decisions and she needed time, alone._

_'I promise', Melissa lied. Philip looked in desperation at her, hoping that she'd change her mind and take him along too. He looked back to Rachel and there he found her, head down, eyes to the floor and her arms crossed defensively. Then he knew. It was real this time. His mother would abandon him._

* * *

Rachel heard the engine of a car pulling up outside, and she raced to the front door. Pulling it wide, she found him clambering out of his 4x4 and her frustration grew at his lack of urgency.

'What's going on? I just got your message', Eddie blurted as he then rushed to her.

'Come in', she ushered as he looked at her confused.

'What is it?', he questioned whilst following her orders and making his way to the kitchen.

'Melissa, she's gone', Rachel hissed whilst closing the kitchen door behind them. His expression changed, and he wanted to ask a thousand questions, but he wasn't sure where to start. Figuring that his silence probably wasn't helping, he questioned further.

'Gone?'

'She's left, and she's gone and left Phil here with me', her tone saddened at the thought of Melissa leaving her own child, and although he'd be left in capable hands, the obvious neglect had been alarming.

'Rach, you can't-', before he could even finish, Rachel reacted defensively.

'He's my nephew, Eddie', she intervened. Her stern manner reminded Eddie just how much she cared for the welfare of others, and just how much she would sacrifice.

'I didn't mean that. I just worry. I don't want you to feel .. well, you've got a lot going on. I worry about you, that's all'. His tone was desperate.

'I'll be okay, and I'll be even better when we've sorted out the plan for the next senior staff meeting-', Rachel began before Eddie interrupted.

'Do we have to Rach?! Come on, I can think of better things to do ..', Eddie whined.

'Mr Lawson, I can assure you there will be absolutely no funny business until you've done a little hard work', she demanded whilst propping the paperwork in front of him.

'Rach!', Eddie exclaimed, leaning back in the chair with his hands behind his head, sighing in frustration. He really was the image of a stroppy teenager.

'Depending how hard you work will ..', she began. His raised brow and smirk confirmed that he was aware of what she was suggesting.

'You know I'm all for rewarding good teachers .. and it just so happens you might get a little more than anyone else..', she said whilst giving him a wink. He chuckled and let his imagination run away with him for a while. They'd found a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and he observed how she lost herself in work. His heart ached at the thought of pain secretly rippling inside her over the thought of Stuart.

'So, have you had second thoughts about Stuart's grave?', Eddie asked. The realisation that she probably wouldn't want to talk had crossed his mind, but still, he wondered.

'No, I've just been a little caught up today. I think tomorrow lunch time-', Rachel halted. She kicked herself for allowing Stuart to take over her life again. Neither she nor Eddie had noticed Phil standing there or how he'd quietly pushed the door open. The realisation hit her hard and she clammed up.

'Phil, sorry love, I didn't see you there. Is everything okay?', Rachel questioned.

All three of them stood in silence. The apprehension from Philip caused an uneasy atmosphere. He gave a long pause before finally answering his aunt.

'I'd like to go', Philip spoke nervously. Rachel collapsed into a world of her own and within seconds she felt nauseous. A million questions swarmed her.

'Go where?', Eddie asked on behalf of himself and Rachel. Her silence alerted him she could not question him further, and her panic caused him to worry.

'To Stuart's grave ..'


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: It's been a little while and I am sorry ...

Thank you for reading and a huge thank you to RachelMasonFan39, fayeftvanity, LittleH12, hannah5240, Mrs Carmichael and wrprincess for the reviews and your patience.

Please enjoy.

**Burning under your control**

Chapter twenty-one

_Controlling someone is having the ability to influence and dominate a vulnerable human being._

Sickened.

_Silence beckoned all three of them for two long minutes. Flashbacks taunting her, bringing her back to that fatal day; tearing her apart piece by piece, ripping her soul day by day. The smell of his lingering aftershave, the sound of his torturous laugh and finally, the gasping of his last breaths as he begged for her help._

_'What do you mean Phil?', Eddie asked. Although trying his best attempts to keep calm, there was still a strain of panic to his voice, and he noticed her hands starting to shake. He quickly grabbed hold of her nearest hand and Philip supposed it was for reassurance that he were there._

_'No- .. nothing .. I .. I'll see you in the morning', Philip stumbled whilst he backed away from them. Finding the way to the frame of the door, he halted and opened his mouth ready to apologise, however realising the damage had already been done, he thought otherwise and scattered to the direction of the stairs. __Realising that he hadn't been ready for that yet, he sought solitude. He knew she and Eddie would want answers, but he'd also figured that her patience would give him that time._

* * *

Her inability to sleep that night worried Eddie tremendously and although he felt sick himself, he had to put her first. The thought of old wounds reopening themselves and threatening their relationship, well, he hated the thought. As selfish as it may have been, he'd finally cracked her, and he sure as hell wouldn't be letting go.

Lightly running his fingertips up and down her arm, he half expected her to pull away, but to his relief she did not. Holding up her guard had always been an instant defense and he desperately hoped she wouldn't shut him off and barricade herself away under the control of her fears.

'I need to take Philip alone today .. to the grave', she hesitated on her words. He looked angered, and she awaited his argument.

'Rach, I don't think-', he protested. In true nature, she sat up sharply and authoritatively instructed him.

'Eddie, I need to understand.'

* * *

Death. We can neither escape nor prepare for it. It engulfs you, taunts you, and then leaves you broken. Stuart and she had never been friends or anything more, but his death would forever haunt her. The blame would forever lie with her, and there was no escaping that.

Rain had been forecasted, and yet there hadn't been a drop in sight. The air had a bite, but the sun had made an unexpected appearance. Slowly peaking through the cloudiness, she felt warmth hit her skin. The birds lightly chirped as they found comfort in the many trees surrounding them.

Taking a lingering glance over to Philip, she worried that his silence would perish them both into unknown waters. She took a moment to focus back onto Stuart's grave. Detail had been very sparse and only two sets of flowers had been laid - hers being one - which she half expected being the man he was. She had decided against telling Eddie of her plans to lay flowers in fear that he'd become even more angry. She understood that his fear had been for her safety, but this was her chance of closure, and he wouldn't possibly understand. The silence between them both became a little awkward. She wondered how she could break the ice, but it soon became apparent that Philip had more to say than she thought.

'I hope it was painful', Philip spoke quietly. She grew confused at his comment and although she had still been none the wiser, his words had lashed with anger.

'His death.' She acknowledged his anger once more and took the moment to place a hand on his arm to comfort him.

'Phil-', she began but halted as he interrupted.

'No, Rach. You don't get it. He was bad .. really bad.' There was a hint of desperation to his voice and she secretly begged for him to tell her everything. The suspense had been killing her. She turned her body to face his, giving him her full attention and away from Stuart.

'Then tell me, love.'

'I can't, Rach', he muttered as he looked away from her. His body became stiff, and he wished he hadn't of said anything. He heard Rachel omit a small sigh, and he felt instantly guilty. Unsure of the relationship between his aunt and Stuart, he realised that she must have had something to tell him as well.

Silence welcomed them once more, and she cleared her throat awkwardly. To stop the small talk, Philip interjected before she could begin.

'Mum, she knew him.'

Rachel almost fell to her knees in disbelief. Her fears had been confirmed, and she felt sick to her stomach. Words escaped her, and she couldn't bring her eyes to Philip. Her body screamed at her to flee, and to escape this nightmare, but this was _her_ nephew. _Her_ nephew, who'd been placed in _her_ care. _Her_ responsibility.

'Her and Stuart-', Philip stopped suddenly to check that she was okay. He'd noticed her change in body language and her sudden loss of voice; she became closed and silent. Glancing over to her for a few seconds, he awaited her confirmation to continue.

'They were together.'

'Oh my God ..', Rachel whispered. Droplets of sweat accumulated on her forehead and she felt the inability to breathe creeping up on her.

'Things got bad, he started drinking ..', Philip pulled at his jumper to free himself from the suffocating feeling. The thought of Stuart gave him nightmares.

'Started lashing out -', he continued. His eyes drifted away from his aunt's and he hoped that she would protect him from Stuart - even if he had been lying 6 foot under.

'Your mum?', Rachel questioned. A lump formed in her throat and she struggled to digest the information presented to her.

'Me.'

'Oh Philip!', Rachel gasped in horror. Bile rose to her throat, and she had to use everything in her power to stop herself from crashing in front of him. He needed her more than ever, and she had to put aside her own fears to save him from the same darkness.

'I hate him Rach .. I hate him', he spoke between the sobs that admitted from him. His body shook, and naturally she became his protector. Grabbing hold of him, she let him cry out the pain and anger that he had been conserving. Stuart hadn't only killed her, but he'd taken the life of her nephew and somehow he had the power to control them from his grave.


End file.
